Either Learn from History
by SoloWing
Summary: Someone is recreating age-old Mavericks, and the Resistance is taking the blame. (Mentioned XxAlia, ZeroxIris, and an implied FefnirxLeviathan if you squint hard enough) Finished!
1. Tiger Trouble

What in the hard drive? Me, TheWebbuilder, writing a MegaMan Zero fic? What's the world coming too?

Actually, I was a little burned out of the NT Warrior stuff, and so I decided to broaden my horizen by doing something different. And since I had just read a script of MMZ 1 and 2, I elected to try my hand at an MMZ fic.

So, may I present: Either Learn from History…

Begin Chapter!

Two lone figures stood in the frozen wasteland.

They were both fairly similar to each other, as they both wore brown boots, green fatigues and caps; each one also sported a pair of goggle-like eyewear.

They looked human.

They were anything but.

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea?" The first figure turned to the second as they trudged along.

"Trust me, mate." The second replied, a slight accent infecting his voice. "We don't want to stick around there, that plane's gonna be crawling with X-drones in a matter of minutes."

"But if they send someone to look for us-?"

"How? The beacon went down, remember?" The taller of the two replied, "Believe me, when we get outta of this mess, you'll thank me, Hess."

"If you say so…"

These two were Reploids, a robot built using the legendary MegaMan X's design, each one contained a free will, and the closest things to emotions that robots could possess.

They were also in serious trouble; having been sent to the South Pole to obtain some data from the research outpost, their shuttle had malfunctioned, forcing them to perform a crash landing. And convienentlystranding them out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, I've got more years of experience than you." The taller Reploid commented, "And I'll still functioning aren't I? Relax, we'll just hijack a transport and be back home before you know it."

"I don't know, Red." Hess commented, "I just feel like we're being watched…"

"Now you're just being silly."

The smaller Reploid shrieked.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Those!"

Red' head snapped up, to seeseveral X-drones appearing on the horizon.

"DOWN!" Red shoved his comrade to the dirt, and flattened himself, just as several large bursts of plasma ripped through the spots that they're heads had been occupying seconds ago. Quickly he pulled out his Buster and began returning fire, but their terrible position made them sitting ducks to the enemy's fire.

"That's where I intend to stay." Hess replied as he also produced a buster and set to work, doing his best to avoid the lasers slamming into the ground around him.

"One down!" The taller Reploid sent a burst of plasma ramming into one of the X-drones, effectively rendering it useless. "Three to go!"

"AAHH!"

The smaller Reploid felt a burning sensation flood his system as a laser grazed past him.

"You alright?"

"I'll live." Hess gasped, cradling his injured limb. "But my gun hand's useless…"

"Don't panic, mate, I'll take them out." Red redoubled his efforts to take out their attackers, but he had to admit that he was failing pitifully. He was trying, but he just wasn't a good enough marksman to take the X-Drones out…

Slowly but surely, the drones managed to advance until they were at point-blank range.

"Fugitives," One of the bots squawked, "Surrender immediately."

Red eyed his opponents, but had to admit that the odds didn't look that good, he was surrounded by three X-drones and as if that weren't enough, he also had to think about Hess. The injured Reploid would be wide open to any kind of attack.

It short, it looked hopeless.

"You win." Red dropped his Buster, and slowly raised his hands. He couldn't take the chance of Hess getting hit at this range.

"Take hiiiiimmmmmm…." Abruptly, the lead drone jerked, his digital voice fading out of existence. The next second, it toppled forward and crashed to the ground.

"What in the world?" Hess watched as the other two robots collapsed to the ground; as they hit the ground, each one displayed a long narrow rip on their back; exposing the delicate inner circuitry behind their metal shell.

"What could do something like that?" Red examined the deactivated X-Drones; he'd never seen anything like this.

"Red? Hess?" The new voice caused the two Reploids to turn and stare at the Reploid that had evidently rescued them.

He was of average size, lean but evidently strong, his body was black with his boots, gloves, and vest armor colored red with yellow trim. His black helmet had a red, 'V'-shaped fin running over the top across his forehead, and two smaller white fins running horizontally across the sides, blond hair fell out of an opening in the back

"You're… you're Zero!" Hess couldn't believe his eyes. This was the legendary Reploid that had saved everyone time and again! And he was seeing the swordsman with his own two eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The red Reploid answered.

Something in Zero's system caused him to stop speaking; it was almost like a sixth sense. Some kind of feeling that he got whenever danger was approaching… While trying to figure out what was bothering him, the swordsman resumed his explanation.

"Ciel sent me to find you, and-" The red Reploid broke off, it was then that he realized what was bothering him: the ground was rumbling… "MOVE!"

Zero lunged forward and crashed into his two companions and knocking them backward several feet, before dashing away from the spot that they had been occupying.

Inatantly, the spot they had just vacated exploded, a large tiger-like Reploid bursting out of the newly created crater.

Zero took in the creature before him. It was apparently robotic and stood before him hunch-backed, it has red legs and its toes had been tipped with steel claws. Its massive chest had been wrapped in yellow armor out of which ran two long arms, on top of each forearm three long blades had been set, giving it a pair of long range claws. Its helmet had been styled to resemble a tiger's head.

"So who are you?" The swordsman charged his Buster for the fight he knew was coming.

The tiger's only reply was to roar, before rushing towards the red Reploid.

Zero was ready for the move, however, and quickly propelled himself up into the air, and over the enraged robot.

The red defender spun around and slammed into the sandy ground. Releasing his charged shot, he was instantly in motion as he raced in towards his opponent.

The robot growled in fury as the Buster shot rammed into him, but he shook it off and hauled back his right arm to slash at the approaching swordsman.

Zero pointed his Buster at the advancing robot, and pulled the trigger... only to have a small spark jump out of the gun barrel and fizzle out of existence.

"I hate it when that happens." The Reploid holstered his pistol. Well, if one weapon didn't work, there was always his 'other' weapon…

The Maverick Hunter then flew towards the tiger, his Saber cutting through space.

The animaloid Reploid also attacked, sending its arm forward, intending to stab the Reploid with his huge claws.

The two met in a clash of sparks.

Zero landed a short distance away from his opponent, his sword arm extended from his attack.

The tiger slammed into the earth, it arm also held wide.

The next second, the claws on the tiger's arm crashed to the ground, completely severed from its spot. Enraged, the animaloid turned on his opponent, summoning a sparking orb of electrical energy appeared around on his left arm. With a scream of rage, it snapped its arm forward, hurling its electrical load through the air.

"Wait… I know you…" Something in Zero's mind clicked, matching a name to this beast as snatched his Shield Boomerang. He had to wait until the orb came in range…

If the tiger understood him, he didn't give any indication of it. He merely roared as he began rushing his opponent.

"You were known as Neon Tiger once…" The Hunter's Shield hit full power, easily deflecting the electrical attack. Fed up with this challenger, Zero unleashed his 'Shield Sweep' move. By snapping his arm forward he sent the weapon spinning across the sandy floor towards his opponent.

The spinning Shield slammed up against the robot, and sent the animaloid sprawling backward. Its work complete, the Boomerang Shield ricocheted back to its owner, and latched firmly onto his arm.

Zero activated his Saber, and waited for the robot to make his move.

The tiger did so, and jumped into the air. Its intent was clear, it wanted to crush the smaller Reploid beneath his huge body.

"I'm tired of this." The Hunter shot up into the air towards his opponent. His saber flared to life, eager to destroy the tiger stalking its master.

The two warriors met, each one attacking with all their might as they rocketed past each other.

Zero's blade fizzled out of existence. The Reploid's feet slammed into the ground, bringing his descent to a halt. His golden hair spilled over his shoulders and body as Zero's free hand lashed out to steady his landing.

The animaloid tiger crashed to the ground in a landing nowhere near as graceful as his opponent's did. A sinister grin appeared on the beast's face as it turned around, its eyes locking onto his prey…

"Wait for it…" Zero stood, staring down his enemy.

A weak yelp split the air, as the robotic tiger shattered into two equal halves. Both pieces crashed to the ground, a monument to the swordsman's victory.

"Amazing…" Hess whispered as the battle ended. He'd never seen anything like this before…

"I'm not impressed." Red disagreed, "We could've handled him."

"In what universe?" The smaller Reploid retorted, sometimes his friend could be so out of it.

Before Red could make a comment, Zero appeared before the two Reploids.

"Operator." The red Reploid contacted the Resistance Base. "Mission accomplished, three for transport."

"Roger that."

With that, the three Reploids vanished in a burst of light.

Elsewhere, four silent figures stood, each one pondering the events that they had just witnessed.

"He is as strong now as he was then, if not stronger."

"He is a pansy. Even in his new state he is still weaker than X, we should have no trouble bringing him down."

End Chapter! 

Next: Resistance HQ


	2. A little chat

PRIVATE, shall do. This one is written in advance, so the updates will be consistent.

L. Wulf, I before E,  
Except after C;  
TheWebbuilder can't spell  
Anything very well! ;)

Jill, Huh? (Does double-take) You've seen the MMZ series? That surprises me.

Begin Chapter.

"They're back!" The Trans Server operator announced as the three figures materialized before them.

"Thank goodness." Ceil breathed a small sigh of relief; she didn't like asking Zero to place his life on the line for them.

"Ah, it was nothing to worry about, we were well on our way back when Zero found us, right mate?" Red announced as he stepped off of the Trans Server.

"Actually-" Hess' dissent was cut off as the other Reploid launched into a completely fictitious account of the adventure, one that conveniently placed Red as the main protagonist.

For some unfathomable reason, Zero didn't stop to correct the falsehoods pouring out of Red's mouth, but instead quietly slipped away from the gathering crowd.

Quickly he headed through the corridors of the Resistance Base, making his way to Cerveau's Lab. He'd have to get his Buster fixed, and fixed soon, of all the times for his Buster to give out on him...

Once he had the proper room, he slid the door open and entered.

And as usual, Cerveau immediately noticed him.

"Zero? What brings-" The Reploid scientist broke off as he caught sight of the Reploid's battered condition. "Which one did you destroy this time?"

"Just the Buster, shouldn't be anything too severe." Zero produced the defective blaster and offered the said weapon to his friend.

The researcher accepted the weapon and headed back to his workstation. With practiced care he began disassembling the device and started examining it, trying to find out just what the problem was. "Honestly, how can you burn out your weapons like this?"

"It's fairly easy actually." The red Reploid permitted himself a small grin; "You just fire wildly at anything that moves-"

Zero stopped his explanation as Cerveau shook his head in disbelief.

Minutes passed as the Reploid researcher worked over the pistol. Finally, he gave a nod of satisfaction to indicate that it was done.

"There." The scientist made one last tweak and then proceeded to offer the weapon back to its owner. "You just drained the power cell, nothing too severe."

"Thanks, Cerveau." The Red Hunter made a few low power shots with his Buster. Nodding his approval at the pistol's reaction and power, he quickly holstered the weapon.

His work here finished, Zero turned to leave.

Abruptly, his footsteps came to a stop as he hesitated at the doorway.

"Cerveau," Zero's face turned grave as he half-turned to face his companion. "Have… never mind… its nothing of importance."

"What?" The scientist looked absolutely bewildered as the Reploid hustled out of the room.

The Hunter left the scientist's lab and headed outside, a quick walk to burn off the last of this nervous energy was just what he needed.

In a few moments he had exited the complex, and was free once again.

"Hello there."

Zero turned to see a familiar Reploid standing behind him, the robot had been modified to look and act like an older human for his own private reasons.

"Andrew." The Hunter identified his friend, and he could tell that the older Reploid was in one of his talkative moods. He usually humored Andrew, since very few others would.

"Ah, our soon-to-be-hero." Andrew commented in complete obliviousness to his companion's status, "Are you still earning your keep?"

"I try." Zero moved closer to the Reploid, he knew from past experience that this story was going to be a long one. Andrew was in one of his 'talkative' moods. "Which part of your life story am I going to hear today?"

"I suppose that I do talk about myself a lot… but when a body gets as old as I am, you hope you're life interests others." The Reploid sighed, "But there are lessons to be learned from us elders' lives."

"My apologies, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I know you didn't, but you make a good point," Andrew settled himself in for a long yarn, "Have you ever heard the Mega Man legends?"

"…"

'Mega Man', that name rang a bell with Zero for some reason that he couldn't place… "N- no, I don't believe that I have."

"Ah, then! I know you'll enjoy this," If Andrew recognized the hesitation in the Reploid's voice, he gave no indication of it. "Over 300 years ago, before Reploids even existed, there was a brilliant scientist named Dr. Light, now he and his lab assistant, a Dr. Wily- are you alright?"

The older Reploid cut his story off as he noticed his companion give a sharp start.

"I… I-" A strange vision of a shadowy old man had filled Zero's mind, and then, almost as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. "I am."

"Oh, you're not bored with me are you?"

"Hardly, this sounds interesting."

"Well then, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were working together to research robotics. Now at that time it was fairly easy to create a robot that could move, but not one that could actually think. Then Dr. Light made an amazing breakthrough, and created the first robot that contained actual artificial intelligence, a robot that he named Break Man, and using that design he created six other Robot Masters to assist humans in their tasks. But his assistant, Dr. Wily, grew so jealous of the doctor's fame that he drove himself mad, so he stole the original six robots and reprogrammed them to help him take over the world."

"And what happened to Break Man?"

"He vanished in an accidental explosion," Andrew explained, "So there wasn't anything on Earth that could stand up against the might of the Robot Masters, nothing that is, except for one robot named Rock. Rock was one of two lab assistants that Dr. Light had created to help him, the other was named Roll. Anyway, Rock was horrified with the destruction that his counterparts were doing and volunteered to put a stop to it, Dr. Light then outfitted him for battle. It seemed like a waste of time, after all, what could a blue four-foot robot do against six large Robot Masters? But amazingly, Rock defeated all of them and stopped Dr. Wily's plans, people were so amazed at his victory that they started calling him 'Mega Man', and he became Earth's protector for a good many years…"

"Amazing."

"It goes to show you that even the most useless looking creatures have their purpose." Andrew finished his tale. "There's more to the legend, but I'll save that for another day… I'll see you around."

"Thanks for the story, Andrew." Zero turned and headed away, he felt extremely alone for some reason and couldn't figure out why... or even why that story had sounded familiar to him… He had very few memories of who he was, and most of them were about Original X, and some other Reploid who he felt a strong attraction to.

"Iris…" The name came across the Hunter's mind as he stared out across the desert. That was her name… if he did have feelings for her in his past, what had happened to her? Or did he want to know?

"Zero."

The Hunter spun around to find the speaker of that familiar voice, even as his hand flashed towards his saber.

"I found you at last." Zero caught sight of Harpuia dropping down to the ground. "We need to talk. Now."

"So what brings you out here?" Zero folded his arms across his chest, waiting the Thunder Guardian to explain his presence.

"You." Harpuia was all business as he faced the other Reploid. "We of Neo Arcadia aren't pleased right now-"

"Just get to the point."

"Fine then, where did the Resistance get the technology to build war machines? This is something Neo Arcadia cannot ignore, if you have these capabilities, then we must shut you down before you endanger the citizen's lives."

"What capabilities?" In spite of himself, Zero couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in bewilderment. "We don't have the means or the time to build war machines, even if we did, Ceil would never allow it."

"Then you deny that that… thing… came from the resistance." Harpuia clarified his understanding.

"It would help if I knew what 'thing' you were talking about."

"Neon Tiger." The thunder Guardian replied, stone-faced. "That beast that destroyed three-fourths of the Gamma unit at the South Pole. It was based on a Maverick that existed over 150 years ago."

"You mean that tiger that I demolished?" The Hunter tried to puzzle out Harpuia's riddle.

"I mean a tall nasty looking thing with sharp claws and a tail that looks like a humanoid tiger."

"Harpuia, that thing wasn't ours." Zero shook his head, "I had to destroy it or it would have destroyed me. At the time, I thought that it was yours."

"It wasn't." Harpuia dissented, "And I'm still not convinced that it wasn't yours-"

"Then why would I destroy it?" The swordsman countered the idea.

"Because you couldn't control it." The thunder Guardian countered the counter. "And so you were forced to destroy it to save yourself, which would mean that there's still time for you to abandon this idea of building such machines."

Zero shook his head, "For the last time, we don't have that kind of capability."

"Our intelligence has uncovered… indications… that there is more going on at that base than meets the eye. Mark my words, if the Resistance is building those machines, then we won't look the other way, we'll destroy them to protect our citizens."

"Then you'll have to go through me first." Zero unfolded his arms, and held one hand over his sheathed Saber to illustrate his point.

"I'll remember, but it will have no effect on my decisions." With that final remark, the Thunder Guardian vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, that was interesting." The swordsman dashed off, heading back to the base. As he ran he turned over the strange conversation in his mind. What made Harpuia think that that tiger had been his? And what had made him so… coarse? He'd always suspected that they had a hidden ally in the Thunder Guardian, but now that assessment was beginning to crumble.

End Chapter!

Next: The Lion VI strikes!


	3. Mine Time

L. Wulf, We don't know. Its been implied that Dr. Light's been designing X for quite some time, but we don't actually knowwhen he built X. Its been implied in Power Battle that Wily was building Zero, which naturally makes X a couple of years older than that since Zero wasbuilt from X's designs, but its not until Power Fighters that we actually see Wily building Zero. To date, there's not been any actual mention or visual of X. The problem is that PB and PF are arcade games and don't really fit anywhere in the MM timeline.

I've checked with Capcom and and MMZO, both places list Ciel's name as 'Ciel'. So we'll just go with that one.

* * *

Zero pushed his thoughts aside as he entered the base. This wasn't the time to get distracted; he needed to be in complete focus right now. 

The swordsman turned and headed downstairs, trying to decide what to do next. He knew it would be a waste of time going back to the site of his last battle, Neo Arcadia would have removed all traces of the 'war machine' long ago…

"Mr. Zero?"

The Hunter turned to see Dande a few feet away from him.

"Dr. Ciel's been looking all over for you." The Reploid announced.

"Thank you," The Hunter resumed his course. Quickly he worked his way through the corridors, and down to the level where Ciel's lab was located, a room that he promptly entered.

"Zero?" The human turned to find the Reploid standing in the doorway.

"Zero, I'm afraid that I need to ask for your help again." Ciel's voice was low, probably because she hated sending the swordsman out to risk life and limb for them.

"That's why I'm here." The Reploid folded his arms across his chest, "Now, what's the problem?"

"As you know," Ciel turned and pulled up a screen of data, which displayed a map of the surrounding area. "We have recently begun excavating this mine about twenty miles away for Force Metals. The problem is that we have lost contact with the mining team, either their equipment has malfunctioned, or they are in trouble of some kind, will you go check on them?"

"I will," Zero turned and started to walk away, "Send the coordinates to the Trans Server, I'll be there in two minutes."

"Zero, be careful, don't do anything too reckless."

"I'll remember," The swordsman rushed away, he had a job to do. "And I'll be back."

A few moments later he had arrived at the Trans Server, and had been given the go ahead by the operator.

"Hurry back." The Operator hit the switch to activate the transporter.

Zero didn't respond, but just vanished in a blast of intense light.

* * *

A split second later, Zero touched down in a sandy desert, and took a quick look around to gather his bearings. 

"Zero!"

The swordsman spun around to see several Resistance Members frantically waving to him from the top of a nearby sand dune. Instantly the Hunter was in motion as he scaled the dune and approached the two Reploids.

"Zero, you're here!" One of the three rejoiced at his presence.

"We thought that the others were done for!" A second replied.

"Hurry, there's not much time!" The third shouted.

"Slow down." Zero commanded the others with his no-nonsense voice. "Tell me what happened, one at a time."

"Right, my name's Nal," The first Reploid introduced herself, before indicating the other two Reploids. "I'm one of the six Reploids that work this mine. He's Arrow, and that's Thrush."

"Noted."

"We were working sub-level nine, the deepest level of the mine," Nal continued to explain, "When-"

"When we were attacked by a swarm of animaloid robots!" Thrush interjected, "Phoenix, our leader, told everyone to get out of there, so we ran."

"We three made it out." Arrow shook his head, "But before the others could reach the elevator, this other robot attacked, he's short, ugly, and not in a good mood. He decimated all of us with this spiked ball-like thing, so we beat it out of there to call for help. Only-"

"Only they had already destroyed the radio." Nal finished, "So there's still three others in there."

"We tried to go back in, but there's this swarm of bee-like creatures that keep swarming around the entrance." Arrow paused to rub his left arm, which Zero realized had been hanging limply the entire time. "And their stingers back a wallop, I still can't feel my arm."

"Alright, I'll go get the others." Zero activated his com-link. "Operator, I've got three Reploids for transport, lock onto my position and bring them home."

"Roger that."

"Now, its party time." The swordsman unsheathed his saber, held it at the ready, and dashed forward towards the mine entrance.

"Watch out for those bees!" Nal called after the Hunter, as she was warped out of the area.

Zero remained mute, and floored it, leaving sandy footprints behind as he dashed across the ground. Looking up, he estimated the distance to the opening, and pushed himself harder, he needed more momentum if this was going to work…

The Hunter reached maximum speed, and then raised his saber for the strike.

"HIA!"

As if on cue, a swarm of angry bee-like creatures appeared around the opening, determined to keep anyone from getting through.

Zero took a running leap, and sailed through the air, his saber cutting through space in front of him.

The swordsman landed on the floor inside of the mine, and deactivated his saber, just as the swarm of robots fell lifelessly to the ground.

"That wasn't too bad." The swordsman charged forward through the dim interior, scanning the area in an attempt to find the lost Reploids.

Slowly but surely he worked his way across the first sub-level, at first there was nothing to worry about, just an occasional bat that would swoop down out of the Cieling, but it was nothing that his Buster couldn't handle.

After a short period of time, he reached a pair of double doors set in the rock's face.

"Probably the elevator," Zero muttered to himself as he glanced over it, "And probably booby trapped."

Deciding not to take any chances, he activated his Shield Boomerang and charged it up to the max. Then, keeping the barrier in front of him, he reached out and hit the button to activate the elevator.

Slowly the doors creaked open...

Hisforesight was rewarded, when a deafening explosion erupted from the open elevator. The force of the blast threw Zero backward like he was nothing more than a rag doll,while the conveyor incinerated itself before the flames died down.

The swordsman picked himself up, and deactivated the shield; the device had probably saved his life.

Zero walked over to the elevator, and took a damage report, the car was much too damaged to use, and if he activated it, the elevator would probably plunge to the bottom of the shaft. Undaunted, however, he pulled out his Buster, aimed it at the elevator's floor and fired.

His shot ripped through the floor, and exploded, creating a nice sized hole in the elevator. His exit created, the Hunter dropped through the floor and latched onto the wall, sliding downward toward sub-level nine.

The swordsman kept an accurate record of each floor that he bypassed, and continued to ride the wall down toward the bottom.

That's when he heard an ominous creaking sound.

Zero's head snapped up, and through the murky gloom and it took him seconds to diagnose the new danger.

The elevator was now plunging downward…

Straight towards him…

"The cable must have snapped…" Zero muttered as he released his hold on the wall and plunged downward, he had to reach the bottom of the shaft before the elevator did, or no one would be seeing him for a long time.

The Hunter kicked off of the opposite wall to increase his speed, but for some inexplicable reason, the elevator was picking up speed faster than he was, it was almost directly behind him!

Zero shot a look downward, and to his relief he saw the bottom of the shaft rushing up to meet him. As he dropped, he took careful notice of where the elevator doors were located; he'd only have one shot at this…

When he was within inches of the doorframe, the swordsman threw his hands out, and grabbed onto the top of the doorframe, using the doorframe as a fulcrum, he turned his downward plunge into a controlled swing. The Hunter vaulted around the doorway and blew out of the shaft, just as the elevator slammed into the ground behind him.

The red Reploid gathered himself, and then stood up, glancing around as he surveyed the area.

"My, you are hard to retire."

Zero's hand flashed downward, snatching and activating his saber.

"I still can't believe that we've been trying to destroy you for over 100 years, with no success."

"Show yourself." The Hunter called out, "And where are the other mining Reploids?"

"The Reploids?" The voice continued, "You mean, those?"

As the voice spoke, a light clicked on in the distance, revealing three trussed up robots, and not one of them was moving.

"Don't worry," A squat robot dropped into view, and placed himself between Zero and the Resistance Reploids, "They're quite all right, although you won't be before long."

"And just who are you?" Zero kept his saber raised as he tried to get a better look at his opponent in the dim light.

"My name is unimportant, but for now, just call me Lion VI." The robot stepped forward, allowing himself to be seen. He was a short robot, about three inches shorter than Zero was, however, he was heavily armored, his feet and forearms had been colored a dark green, and his body was painted gray, and on each arm a large heavy blade had been set. A large spiked ball had been built into his back, and the Hunter suspected that it was detachable, probably so that it could become a weapon.

"Now, let me explain the rules of this game." Lion VI raised his arms so that the blades pointed at his opponent. "One of us must be destroyed, and the victor gets to decide the fate of those three Reploids. If I win, they will be destroyed, if you win, they shall be freed."

* * *

'Nal' was such a softball that I'm not even going to make it a trivia question. (It's 'Lan' spelled backward.) But on the other hand,a cookie goes to whoever can figure out 'Lion VI'. 

Next: (ain't it obvious?) Battle!


	4. Why toads are deadly

Harry the Met: Hey, what's wid da trivia questions anyway?

WB: Its just something I do to keep the readers involved.

Harry: Okay... Whatteva,you wanna answer it or should I?

WB: Go ahead.

Harry: J, SKnight, hava cookie, chocolate chip? Ya nailed it. Lion VI is an anagram for Violin. Sorta makes sense dat dem guys'd show up.

WB: Right, we're going to keep this in the X and Zeroseries, nobody older than X1 is going to show up.Uh oh, Harpuia lovers are in the audience... -nervous swallow-

Begin Chapter!

"One last question," Zero fingered his Buster as he kept his blade raised. "Who are you working for?"

"Why, Neo Arcadia of course!" With that remark, Lion VI reached behind his back and yanked the spiked sphere out of its holder; the robot balanced it over his head, before launching the weapon through the air.

Zero saw the move coming in plenty of time, and proceeded to leap over the projectile.

He never expected the ball to boomerang.

The spiked sphere slammed into the ground, and then rebounded backward to its owner, catching the Hunter squarely in the back during the process.

"Ha! That was easy!" Lion VI rejoiced as his adversary slammed into the cold, hard ground.

"Cheap shot." Zero muttered as he sheathed his blade; he'd have to keep his distance on this one… instantly he snatched up his Buster and cut loose, pelting the robot with powerful blasts of rapid-fire.

"That's even cheaper," The Arcadian rumbled, "You'll never pierce my armor at this rate."

The Hunter didn't reply, but kept his Buster firing as he dashed forward, closing in on his opponent.

Lion VI grinned, and raised his arms, intending to strike his foe with his blades when the Reploid came within range.

"HIA!"

Zero holstered his Buster as his Saber slipped into his hand. His sword seemed to take on a life of its own as it flared to life, eager to take out Lion VI. With a battle scream, the swordsman flew past his opponent, his blade lashing out.

Bringing his blades down, the Arcadian laughed wildly as Zero brushed past him. He hadn't even taken a scratch of damage from the swordsman's Saber.

The Hunter gasped as his right arm exploded into pain. His eyes slid along the appendage, coming to rest on a long narrow gash sitting above his elbow. Ignoring the wound, his feet slammed into the rocky floor, bringing his dash to a stop. Instantly he was facing his opponent again.

"Now, you titanium troublemaker!" Lion VI grabbed his sphere from off his back. "Prepare for destruction, taste my Demolition Sphere!"

Desperately hoping that this would work, Zero snatched up his Shield Boomerang, and began charging it up.

Lion VI tossed his load through the air, and watched it plummet down towards his opponent.

The Hunter raised his shield, and braced himself for the impact.

The next thing he knew, he was flying backward straight into the rough wall of the mine. The Reploid slammed into the side of the mine, digging another crater in its surface. Gravity took effect, sending him crashing to the ground; his hair spilled over him in a tangled mess.

His demolished Shield Boomerang plopped down beside him.

"Cerveau's going to kill me…" Zero muttered as he got to his unsteady feet, and retrieved his destroyed weapon.

"You are the legendary Zero?" Laughing at his opponent's predicament, Lion VI caught his boomeranging mace single-handedly. "I am the weakest of my brothers, and you cannot destroy me? What a joke of a warrior."

"That's enough!" The Hunter stood up, and drew his sword. "I'm tired of your big mouth, so lets end this now."

"My pleasure," The renegade raised his arms, showing off his own pair of blades.

The two robots dashed in towards each other, closing in for the kill…

Zero raised his blade; he could almost feel its desire to destroy this bragging brigand.

Lion VI rushed his opponent; then leapt in, swinging his sharp blades.

His Saber flashed out as the swordsman rushed past his opponent.

The swordsman's legs gave out, as he hit the ground. His battered body refused to support him any longer, and without a sound Zero slumped to the stone floor. His breath came in ragged gasps. Who knew that this guy was so tough?

Lion VI only chortled at his defenseless opponent. "Ha, ha! I've finally done it! I did it!"

"Guess again." Zero forced himself to his feet, his pride refusing to show the amount of damage that he had taken. The Hunter glanced at his opponent, and nodded in approval. "You on the other hand…"

"What the?" Gasping in disbelief, the Arcadian could watch as his right arm crashed to the floor. A split second later, his mace also split in two. "This can't be happening!"

"'Friad so." The Hunter produced his Buster. Without another word or sound, he pulled the trigger, and dispatched a blast of intense firepower aimed straight at his adversary.

"NOOOOOO!"

And then it was over, Lion VI was smothered in a burst of light as he took the attack full force. When the glow faded, he was nowhere to be seen.

Zero holstered his Buster, and then turned to trudge over to the captured Reploids. Without a word he quickly dashed over to them, and proceeded to release them from their restraints.

"I'm glad to be out of that nutcase's hands." One of the Reploids stood up and flexed her arms and legs, testing them for damage. "My name's Phoenix."

"Yeah, I was afraid we were goners." The second proceeded to identify himself, "Thor."

"Scope." The third replied as he also stood up, "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get out of here."

"Leave it to me," Phoenix tried to activate the com-link, "Operator? Hello? Anyone there?"

"We're underground," Scope explained for the bewildered Phoenix, "The walls must be blocking the signals."

"Oh, then I suppose we should get out of here."

Together the four Reploids headed up the mineshaft, only to stop dead in their tracks when they reached the elevator. The demolished car was still sitting there on the ground floor, blocking the only way out, and preventing anyone from leaving.

"Even if we could move the elevator…" Thor mused over their predicament. "We still wouldn't be able to get out, because there's no other way up the shaft."

"So in short, we're stuck here." Scope agreed with the analysis.

"Hardly." Zero drew his Saber, and proceeded to slice with controlled precision at the destroyed elevator. After a few swings he had managed to hack away a decent sized hole, large enough for a Reploid to squeeze through.

"Well, I guess that we start climbing." Thor shook his head.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

With a blinding flash of light, the four Reploids reappeared in the Resistance Base, safe, sound, and out of danger.

Zero blinked as the room came into focus, the only Reploids in the room aside from himself and the mining Reploids were the two Trans Server operators.

"I'd advise you all to go get checked out." The Hunter spoke over his shoulder as he limped away. Although he hated the thought of facing Cerveau again, he needed to get his Boomerang Shield back up and running as soon as possible.

He kept the scientist busier fixing his weapons than doing his research…

As Zero headed through the corridors, a pair of familiar voices caught his attention. The swordsman slowed to a near stop as he homed in on their origin, a few seconds later he had searched them out, and they were coming from a nearby room.

As quietly as possible, the Hunter crept over to the doorway and edged it open an inch.

And a shadow of a smile spread over his face.

Ceil and Alouette were deep in discussion, about Cyber Elves of all things.

Zero knew how much the two depended on each other, Alouette drew safety and security from Ceil's never-ending presence, and Ceil relied on Alouette for her inner strength. The Hunter wasn't exactly sure about Alouette's past, as he sensed that bringing it up was frowned upon, but he did know that Alouette longed to become a scientist one-day, just like her mentor.

After a few more moments of watching the two discuss Alouette's dreams of a future, Zero turned away, he would do everything that he could to make that future a peaceful one.

Abruptly he arrived at Cerveau's lab, and proceeded to enter the room.

"Zero?" The scientist heard him coming and turned to face the Reploid. "Which one did you- ZERO!"

The Hunter didn't reply as he fished out the ruined shield and shuffled into the room.

"Look at yourself!" Cerveau exclaimed. "You look like… I don't want to go there. Hurry, get over here and let me patch you up."

"I'm fine." Zero set his weapon on a nearby table. "Just fine, But I blew out the Shield Boomerang in a fight, can you-"

"I'm not the least bit worried about that." The scientist displayed a previously hidden leadership as he brushed aside the shield. "I'm worried about you. Now, no arguments, I'm going to get you fixed like it or not."

"I'm not that bad off, you should have seen the other guy."

"Zero, yin this case, you are the 'other guy'." Cerveau grabbed the hunter and proceeded to pull him towards an examination table. "There is no conceivable way that your self-repair mechanism can handle that much damage."

"You'd be surprised."

"How long have you been leaking fluids like that?" Cerveau hoisted the unwilling hero onto the table, and then proceeded to gather up his tools.

"What?" Zero glanced down to see some kind of fluid dripping out of his arm.

"That does it." The scientist sighed as he prepared himself for the coming operation. "You're staying right there until I get you fixed, so no arguments."

"Yes SIR." The exasperated Hunter gave a mock salute.

End Chapter!

Harry: Enda da chapter, ain't it a shame. Ah well, dings'll start pickin' up speed here soon, so come on back!


	5. Whoops, wrong fic!

WB: -reads L. Wulf's review- I still don't get it. Shadow Realm, mystical powers, Millenium Items, all this stuff just makes my head hurt. Time to shove the YGO stuff under the rug.

Harry: -Stuffs all YGO related reviews underneath a nearby rug- Dere, dat takes care of dat.

WB: I didn't mean literally.

Harry: Yeah, but dat was da best comedy I could come up wid. I didn't have a lotta material.

WB: -rolls eyes- Whatever. PRIVATE, Violin always reminded me of a toad so I called the last chapter 'Why toads are deadly'.

Harry: Weird title.

WB: Couldn't help it, I was in a strange mood that morning.

Harry: You're strange, period.

WB: So true.

Begin Chapter!

"There." Cerveau made one last adjustment and then stepped back. "Zero, you really need to take better care of yourself."

"Thank you." The Hunter slid off the table, and scanned over the repairs. As he expected, they were all above satisfactory, except for the patch on his arm. Whenever the swordsman moved it, it responded sluggishly and felt like a lead weight.

"Anything wrong?" The scientist asked as he began to work on the destroyed Shield Boomerang.

"My arm seems…" Zero fished about for the correct word. "Stiff."

"That's to be expected," Cerveau glanced up from his work. "I had to replace some of your muscular systems when I repaired your arm, so it'll take a day or two for the new system to adapt to your… daily exploits."

"I understand." The hunter nodded his thanks and then exited the room.

With nothing else to do, and being too restless to stay put, Zero decided to wander the Resistance base. You never knew, sometimes you could learn a lot from talking to Reploids.

The swordsman roamed around the base, trying to fit all of the pieces of the puzzle together. Harpuia had done an about-face on him, and then Lion VI had claimed to be working for Neo Arcadia when he had attacked the mine. Did this mean that Neo Arcadia was preparing to crack down on them?

The Hunter turned that thought over in his mind. For the past several months the Arcadian government had done everything but ignore the Resistance, and had unofficially adopted a policy of 'You don't bother us, we don't bother you'. And several times Reploids destined for 'retirement' had mysteriously appeared in front of the Resistance Base with no explanation whatsoever…

The swordsman was yanked out of his thoughts by a high pitched squeal and several angry shouts. Instantly he was in motion as he shot through the corridors and headed in the direction of the sounds.

Outside of the compound, several Resistance Members looked on in shocked horror as an angry Reploid turned on his Cyber Elf.

"Me sorry!" The creature gasped as it struggled to remain afloat in the air. "Me didn't mean to make Dachu mad."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Dachu shouted as he backhanded the elf, causing it to spiral to the ground. "You're useless!"

"Me just trying to help…" The Elf gasped as he struggled to his hands and knees.

"Well, take your help elsewhere!" The Reploid raised his hand to strike again.

"No!"

Dachu paused in mid-strike as Ceil flew into view, and grabbed onto the Reploids upraised hand, preventing him from hitting his Elf again.

"Stay out of this!" The Reploid tried to pull his arm out of the scientist's grasp.

"I can't, you can't expect him to do understand you like that, he's not old enough!" Ceil struggled to maintain her grip; she wouldn't let the Elf suffer if she could help it.

"And how else is he going to learn?" Dachu yanked away from Ceil, knocking her to the ground in the process.

"I'll deal with you later, human." The Reploid turned back to his crying elf, "For now, I need to punish him."

"Please, me sorry!" The Elf sobbed.

"Too little, too late." Dachu raised his hand to strike again.

The Elf buried its face in its arms as the hand came down…

"What?" The Reploid felt his arm come to a sudden stop, and turned to glare at the Reploid that had stopped him.

"That's enough." Zero snapped as he kept an iron grip on Dachu's arm, preventing him from finishing his strike. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on me."

"This isn't your business." The Reploid tried to pull away.

"I'm making it my business." The Hunter replied, "Now, stand down."

"That does it!" Dachu yanked his arm out of Zero's grip, and then lashed out at the Hunter.

Dachu never knew what happened, but one minute he was punching the daylights out of this annoying Reploid, and the next he was flying through the air. With a loud crunch he slammed into the ground, defeated.

"I won't ask you again." Zero turned slightly so that he could see the Reploid out of the corner of his eye. "Stand down."

Dachu growled as he righted himself, glaring at Zero the entire time, after a long moment he stormed off.

"Fine!" The Reploid shouted over his shoulder as he stormed away. "Keep the little runt for all I care! He's yours!"

Zero didn't reply, but instead helped Ceil to her feet.

"You all right?"

"I think so…" The woman brushed herself off as, shuddering a little as she remembered the anger Dachu's eyes. "He didn't hurt me, I think he was more concerned with his- the Elf."

"Speaking of which." The back of the Hunter's mind noticed the large crowd that had gathered around them. "What happened?"

"I think he was trying to train his Elf for something." A random member of the crowd called out, "And then got upset when it didn't understand him."

"That sounds like Dachu." Another member called out; "He's got a temper."

"Enough," Zero swept his gaze across the crowd, causing each and every one of them to have a sudden desire to vacate the area. Once the Reploids had cleared out, he gave the area a quick once over, just in case Dachu had more than a temper.

At last, the Hunter nodded to himself, feeling that it was safe to leave again.

"If he ever comes back," The swordsman called over his shoulder as he prepared to walk away, "Just yell and I'll be there."

"Wait." Ceil spoke up, causing Zero to turn around again. "What about the Elf?"

"The Elf…" The swordsman spoke as if he had forgotten about it. In a split second he had spotted it; the Elf had tucked himself away in a semi-dark hole, crying into his arms.

For the first time, Zero got a good look at the Elf, which was fairly small, and mostly blue. He had a shock of black hair, blue eyes, and pair of small mechanical-like wings.

Zero turned and looked at his companion, who just shook her head and motioned for him to take charge. Although the Hunter frowned for a second, he turned back to the Cyber Elf and held out his hand.

The Elf noticed the Reploid inching towards him, and pressed himself even farther into the nook.

"Hey, it's alright little guy." Zero whispered as he tried to coax the creature out into the open. "Dachu's gone, and I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uh, uh." The Elf shook his head, and refused to leave his safe haven.

"So then," The Elf watched the Hunter remain crouched outside of his hiding place, although the Reploid did move that offending hand away. "What's your name?"

"Name?" Elf spoke for the first time, "What's that?"

The Cyber Elf noticed the red Reploid shoot a look at the blond girl standing beside him. For some reason that he didn't understand, he felt a sense of safety just looking at her.

"Its what everyone calls you." The blonde replied.

"Then my name's Cyber Elf…" The sprite muttered bitterly, "Or maybe 'Useless', since Mr. Dachu always call me that… or maybe its 'No good'… or…"

"Well, those aren't very good names." The red Reploid whispered, "What would you like to be called?"

"Um… Not 'Lousy Elf'… or 'Useless'…" The Elf replied as he began to relax slightly, maybe these two wouldn't hurt him after all. "Maybe… Merge?"

"Merge?" The Reploid repeated with puzzlement in his voice. "Why that?"

"Merge don't know. Mr. Dachu always say that Merge useless, because Merge has no power. Merge don't like Mr. Dachu." The Elf frowned as he remembered his former master. "But Merge like Merge better than 'Idiot'."

"Alright then, we'll call you Merge." The Reploid nodded, "My name's Zero. And this is Ceil."

"Hello." Merge crept forward about an inch to get a closer look at the two. "You won't hurt Merge will you?"

"No." Ceil shook her head, "And Dachu never will either."

"Good." The Elf sat down at the opening of the hole, a sense of relief flooding through him. "Then… who Merge supposed to serve now?"

"Serve?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Cyber Elves supposed to serve Reploids." Merge clarified his statement.

"Who told you that?" Ceil looked confused, then she shook her head, "Never mind, I know. Merge, you can do whatever you want now, you don't have to serve anyone."

"Merge don't?" The Elf looked thoroughly confused.

"No, you don't." Zero backed up the idea.

"Oh…" The Elf's face scrunched itself in thought. "Then… Merge help Mr. Zero and Ms. Ceil, since Mr. Zero and Ms. Ceil don't hurt Merge."

"I suppose that's alright." The hunter shook his head slightly. He'd just leave Merge with Ceil whenever he had a mission, since he didn't want to put Merge's life on the line, without any powers, the Elf wouldn't last five minutes in battle.

"Thanks." Merge fluttered out of his hiding place and hovered between his two new friends. "Merge like Mr. Zero and Ms. Ceil."

"One thing though." Ceil corrected the Elf, "Just call us Zero and Ceil, you don't have to use titles."

"Yes, Ms. Ceil." The explanation went right over Merge's head, although he did his best to understand it.

"Look, don't say, 'Ms. Ceil'." Zero tried to clarify the statement, "Just say 'Ceil'."

"Oh?" The Elf shook its head in bewilderment, "Okay, Mr.- sorry- Zero."

"Now that that crisis has been resolved." The Hunter turned back to the issue haunting his mind, "Ceil, I need to speak with you. Preferably… confidential."

"Oh," Merge's face plunged, "Should Merge go away?"

"No, you can stay." The blond shook her head, "That isn't what he meant."

A few minutes later, Zero, Merge, and Ceil were alone in her Lab, and away from any potential eavesdroppers.

"So what's this about?"

"Yesterday…" The Hunter launched into his explanation, beginning with his encounter with Slash Tiger, recounting his discussion with Harpuia, and ending with his battle against Lion VI.

"This doesn't make sense." Ceil shook her head in bewilderment, "What makes Harpuia think that we've got the capabilities to produce robots like that? We barely have enough resources to keep our base operational."

"That's what puzzles me." Zero admitted, "For a while, it looked like we had come to an unofficial truce, but now, everything's starting to go to pieces again."

"Maybe… if we could find out what 'intelligence' Harpuia was talking about…" The blond had a far a way look in her eye.

The Hunter kept silent, he knew that sooner or later Ceil would share her plan, but only when it was ready.

Unfortunately, that time wasn't about to be soon.

Before anything else could be said, sirens started going off all over the complex.

End Chapter!

WB: TA DA!

Harry: Now wait just a moment. What's Merge doin' here? He's supposed to be over in da Network series!

WB: I needed a new character for this to work. A Cyber Elf would have been ideal, and since I already had a Cyber Elf of sorts, I just recycled him and used him here.

Harry: Okay… whateva dat means.

WB: Now, its time for another Trivia Question: What's the significance behind the name 'Dachu'? Everyone should have a fair chance at getting this one.

Harry: Should, it's about as obvious as da moon.

WB: So, if you get it right, you'll get a cookie; plus you'll get to see Harry in a cooking apron.

Harry: Right, cookie an' me in an apro- SAY WHAT? You are so gonna pay for dat!

WB: Up next: Serges makes his move! –runs away from the rabid Mettaur-


	6. Mission: Save Arcadia! Ain't dat da Harp...

Harry: Gettin' a late start today ain't we?

WB: Its the first day of Spring Break, if I want to sleep in for the first time in nine months, I'm allowed!

Harry: -gulps- Uh, I don't have ta wear dat apron do I?

WB: Unfortunately no. I had planned to sprite it, but I just didn't have the time, so you're off the hook. But Smiggins, and '...' have a cookie.

WB: Tengu Man, I have no idea where Slash Tiger came from, but it doesn't surprise me in the least. Man, that comment about Dachu was prophetic, but it won't happen yet, I need him alive.

Harry: Rioni Ruiishu, dat seems ta be DaWebbuilder's biggest problem, gettin his chapters long enough when he updates. I'll clobba him for it!

Begin Chapter!

"What's- That's code yellow!" Ceil took off running towards the control center, with Zero and Merge right on her heels. "Something's happened out there!"

All over the Resistance Base, Reploids reported to their stations and prepared for anything. Nobody knew exactly what was going on, but each one was going to do his job, regardless of the outcome.

It took the trio only seconds to reach the control room, and upon entering, they were barraged with questions and reports.

"Emergency signal coming from sector 9!"

"What do we do? Neo Arcadia is broadcasting a swift-response signal-"

"I'm picking up massive readings from the downtown district!"

"We're running out of time!"

"Stay calm!" Ceil gave a futile shout into the roar of information, "Please, one at a time!"

But it was no use, the torrent of voices and misinformation continued nonstop.

Merge just floated behind his new owner, his hands pressed up against his ears in an effort to drown out the noise. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and so he put his fingers to his mouth and gave an ear splitting whistle.

Amazingly, all of the Reploids fell silent, and stared at the small sprite.

"Uh oh," Merge made a dive for cover, and hid himself behind the blond scientist.

"Did Merge mess up again?" The elf peeked out from behind Ceil's shoulder, trembling slightly as he remembered what had happened earlier.

"No, you're fine." The blonde replied.

"Now then," Zero folded his arms, "What's going on?"

"We've just picked up several massive energy readings from the Southern tip of Neo Arcadia." An Operator spoke up, "And we've intercepted a communications signal from the Neo Arcadian government, they are under attack."

"Someone is attacking Neo Arcadia?" Ceil gasped in shock, "That's suicide!"

"The southern side…" The Hunter's voice was low as a realization hit him. "Ready the Trans Server!"

"What are you going to do?" The Trans Server Operator turned to the swordsman. "We don't know what's going on… it might be best not to get involved."

"You know as well as I do that the South side is were the humans live," Zero set his jaw, "I won't sit still while they're being attacked."

* * *

"Excellent…" A fairly small robot stood on a nearby building, grinning as it watched its creation reek havoc on the defenseless city. He was even shorter than Lion VI, with his white legs and arms, blue body and white 'hair'; he looked more like a crazed scientist than a robot. "They should have known that they could not have withstood the technological might of Segres." 

Segres watched as his latest creation, Armored Armadillo, flattened another house, sending the humans running for safety.

"You might as well come on out." Segres shouted out into the air, "You know who you are, and I know that you're here. If you don't show yourself, I shall destroy everything here."

"Are you referring to me?"

Segres turned around, to see a white and blue Reploid hovering behind him. He recognized her at once.

"Leviathan." The renegade gave a mock bow. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"By order of the government of Neo Arcadia," Leviathan ignored the insult as she leveled her staff at the scientist Reploid. "You are hereby under arrest for treason, and attempted destruction of human life. Call off your robot."

"My, my, just that? Sounds pitiful. Haven't you overlooked disobeying curfew and playing in the streets?" Segres chuckled at the charges, "I'll tell you what, since I haven't found what I came for, I'll let you stop Armored Armadillo. You see; I gave him a very basic mind, he will continue to destroy your city bit by bit, until either he is destroyed, or he finds what he is looking for. I myself have no control over his actions at this point."

"Nevertheless, you aren't leaving, as I said before, you are under arrest."

"But can you really afford to chase me?" Segres stepped off of the building and onto a hovering platform behind him. "If you come after me, then you leave the city defenseless as I am quite sure that the other guardians are… busy at the moment."

The water Guardian growled as the renegade Robot started piloting the shuttle away; she knew that she couldn't give chase and fulfil her duties as a Guardian.

"Fine then." Leviathan turned to seek out her prey, and it took only a split second for her to see the robot digging through a demolished building.

Armored Armadillo was fairly tall, about four times taller than Leviathan was. His hunched back was covered in thick, gray, spiked armor, and his powerful legs were orange. His arms had two larger spikes coming over his hands, which he could evidently use for weapons. And his head was distinctly animaloid.

Without wasting any time on words, the water guardian readied her staff, and leapt down towards the robot.

"Rrr…" Armored Armadillo glanced over its shoulder as it sensed the Reploid plunging down towards itself, then it turned back to its destructive task.

Leviathan dropped down behind the robot, her staff connecting with the brute.

"GRRAAAWWW!" Apparently, the animaloid didn't like that, because it turned away from its search, and made a spectacle of preparing to battle.

"Don't hold back now." Leviathan muttered to the brute, as she pointed her rod at the robot. "Because I won't!"

Several ice crystals flew out of the staff's peak, and rocket through the air towards Armored Armadillo.

The animaloid merely curled itself up, so that its armored hide covered every exposed inch of its body. Because of his armor, when the crystal connected with the robot, they bounced off harmlessly.

Leviathan transformed her staff into its spear form, and then rushed forward to strike.

She hadn't counted on Armored Armadillo attacking.

The huge robot began rotating as it rolled forward, at first it moved at a pathetic speed, but after a few seconds its drive mechanism kicked into gear, and it spun forward, racing across the ground…

Directly toward Leviathan.

The water guardian threw herself to one side, and just barely managed to squeak past the robot-turned-wheel. As soon as she had regained her footing, the animaloid had uncurled itself and twisted around to face its opponent, once it had a clear shot, Armored Armadillo pointed its arm at the guardian. To Leviathan's surprise, a torrent of spine-shaped projectiles exploded off of the robot's arm, and assaulted her from every direction.

Even before that attack had stopped, Armored Armadillo had rolled itself up again, and was barreling down the Neo Arcadian street towards its adversary.

Leviathan escaped from the last spike, and glanced up to see the huge robot bearing down on her. The water guardian didn't have time to react, and was caught in Armored Armadillo's attack. The robot shot past, throwing the Reploid through the air and into a far wall.

Leviathan sank to the ground, as her systems desperately tried to run diagnostics and repair the colossal damage that had been inflicted upon her.

The water guardian had barely gotten to her feet, before another assault of rocket spines attacked her. Once the attack passed, the Reploid sank to the ground, and lay still.

"Grrrr." Armored Armadillo surveyed his handiwork, and then raised his arm to finish the annoying Reploid off.

Leviathan managed to raise her head, and received a glimpse of the coming doom before she dropped off into darkness.

Then, it struck.

A red burst of light erupted from a nearby alleyway, and shot through the air before connecting solidly with Armored Armadillo. Amazingly, the huge robot was sent tumbling backward, as the red light faded away to reveal the familiar form of Zero.

"Looks like the party started without me." The Hunter muttered under his breath as he drew his Buster. His first priority was to get the wounded Leviathan out of harm's way, and then he'd come back and finish this oversized carnival ride off.

Keeping the animaloid at bay with an intense burst of rapid-fire, the swordsman backup up until he was next to the damaged guardian. Then he slid his Buster into his holster, and picked up the water guardian, cradling the damaged Reploid in his arms.

Enraged by the minor pounding he had received, Armored Armadillo coiled himself up, and raced down the street towards his opponent.

Zero watched the giant tin can rumble towards him, and yet the Hunter still didn't move as his doom approached.

At the last second, Zero bounded over the robot, and pushed off of a nearby building before vaulting up onto a flat roof of a sturdy looking building. Now that he was at a relatively safe spot, the swordsman gently lowered his charge to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Leviathan." The Hunter placed his open hand over the crystal set in the guardian's helmet, and was rewarded with a surge of power that raced up his arm into his system.

Zero copied Leviathan's abilities off onto a new Ice chip, and equipped his new powers, even though he knew that it would rob Leviathan of her capabilities.

"I'll return them as soon as I can." The Hunter apologized as he drew his Saber and leapt back into the fight.

Armored Armadillo was not in a good mood, as if one wasn't enough, now another Reploid was interfering with his mission. Quickly it raised its arms, and unleashed a hailstorm of spikes on its opponent.

The Hunter didn't even break a sweat, but swiftly sidestepped back and forth, avoiding the deadly projectiles and closing in on his opponent.

The animaloid roared in fury, and prepared to perform its tuck-and-roll maneuver again.

"Don't think so," Zero snatched up his Buster and began charging up a super-shot, he had to time this perfectly for it to work…

As the Armadillo began to bend over, the swordsman unleashed his shot, sending a powerful blast of elemental ice directly into the robot's chest. Upon contact, the shot froze over, encasing the robot in a layer of ice, and preventing it from finishing its transformation.

Zero raced past the animaloid, and activated his Recoil Rod; then he took a running leap, and shot up against the side of a building. Once there he punched his Recoil Rod into the horizontal surface, propelling himself back the way he had come with incredible speed.

Armored Armadillo turned around, to see the Reploid flying at him, his Saber drawn and Ice Chip deactivated.

"You're through!"

The swordsman shot past the animaloid, his Saber extended, putting all of his speed and momentum into the slash.

The Armadillo gave one last pitiful squeak, before dropping to the ground, deactivated.

* * *

"Leviathan." Zero turned away from the ruined robot and bounded back up to the roof. Once topside, he dashed over to the guardian and bent over her, checking to see if there was anything he could do to speed up the recovery process.

"Believe it or not, you're lucky." The Hunter sighed as he gave up; there was nothing he could do. "It could have been a lot worse…"

The swordsman shook his head, and began trying to puzzle out how to contact Harpuia or Fefnir.

He didn't expect them to find him.

As Zero took a few steps backward, a powerful bolt of electricity jabbed him from behind and held him in its intense grip. Before he could recover, a blast of elemental fire exploded against him, and he was thrown to the ground underneath the force of the impact.

"What did you do to her?"

A groan escaped the Hunter as he rolled over onto his back. Glancing up, he saw Harpuia with daggers drawn standing a short distance away, next to him stood the mighty Fefnir with his massive Buster at the ready.

It took Zero a moment to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Harpuia must have jumped to the conclusion that Armored Armadillo had been one of the Resistance's supposed war machines. And since the guardian had found the swordsman standing over a battered Leviathan, he must have assumed that Zero had been the one to inflict the damage.

"Nothing," The swordsman muttered as he rolled into a crouched position. "I just saved her life."

"Liar!" Harpuia shouted, causing Fefnir to look at him in disbelief. "I know all about your Resistance's plan. Now you've gone too far, attacking Neo Arcadian citizens, for that, we shall crush you once and for all."

"Feeling a little out of character are we?" Zero edged his hand towards his Saber, he didn't want to fight his way out, but he might not have much of a choice.

"Fefnir." The thunder Guardian instructed his comrade as he kept his daggers poised for action. "Shoot to kill."

Although the fire guardian's face registered surprise, he slowly pointed his huge blaster at Zero.

"I don't know what you're up to, Harpuia." A plan exploded into the Hunter's mind as he exchanged weapons, and began charging up his Buster. "But now that I've saved your city, I'm planning on leaving."

"Over my dead body." Harpuia snapped as he crossed his blades in front of his chest.

"Suits me."

The thunder guardian leapt into action; sweeping his blades across the air in front of him, Harpuia unleashed a crescent of energy that swept across the ground towards Zero.

The swordsman put his plan into action as he dove out of the attack's way. When he came out of his lunge, the swordsman equipped his Ice Chip, took aim at Fefnir and fired.

The blast of ice shot through the air, and collided with the slower Reploid, encasing the lower half of his body in a sheet of ice, and preventing him from moving.

Ignoring the trapped Reploid, Zero dashed away and brushed past Harpuia, activating his com-link in the process.

"Mission Abort, NOW!"

"Come back here!" Harpuia shouted after the Reploid.

The swordsman didn't reply, but instead he took a running jump, and sailed out into the open air.

And then he was gone.

End Chapter!

Harry: And yes, Segres was Serges backwards. Duh!


	7. This is the thanks I get?

WB: TA DA! Yet another chapter!

Harry: Wadda ya mean? You've got dis entire fic written out. Dere's no need to worry about you missin' an update.

WB: I had to make an intro somehow. Anyways… Uh, L. Wulf, don't worry about it. Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. Ice, not water. Got it. And I'll make that note about the element cycle.

Harry: You told me somedin' about 'fictional liberties', when I raised a fuss about it.

WB: -Shrug- So sue me.Yamiangie, Segres and Serges are really close. Its just two letters flipped, so I don't blame you for missing it. Most people probably thought it was one of my famous typos.

Harry: Oh well… Huh? Natsuko37… wow danks.

Begin Chapter!

Harpuia growled as he watched Zero vanish in a burst of light. But he managed to console himself with the thought that someday soon he'd take that titanium troublemaker down once and for all.

"Harpuia?"

The thunder guardian turned slightly so that he could see the trapped Fefnir. Without a word he slashed at the fire guardian with his dagger.

Fefnir instinctively flinched as the blade whistled through the air, and came within inches of him. But the dagger cut through the ice surrounding him without touching the fire guardian, freeing him from his prison as the ice shattered.

"Get Leviathan, take her to maintenance," The green Reploid snapped before turning away from the fire guardian, "And then meet me in my chambers, we have things to discuss."

With that command, the guardian vanished from sight, having teleported back to base.

Fefnir obeyed without comment, gently retrieving the motionless Leviathan and then contacting the Neo Arcadian government for transport.

A few moments later, the fiery Reploid reappeared in the maintenance level of the Neo Arcadian Government's headquarters. Without wasting an instant, Fefnir took off at a fast clip heading for the recovery ward.

As soon as he arrived, the guardian turned the unconscious Leviathan over to a human Reploid researcher for examination. Although he had to bend Harpuia's order slightly to do so, Fefnir stayed by Leviathan's side as the researchers ran test after test on her, trying to determine just what was wrong with the Reploid.

"Come back to us, Fairy." Fighting Fefnir watched the humans perform yet another test.

"Sir," One of the humans turned to the guardian. "With all do respect, we are doing the best we can. If your other duties are calling you away, we will contact you the second that we learn anything."

Fefnir glared at the human, but took the offered hint and reluctantly left the compound. He had hoped never to see this day again, the day that a guardian died. First Phantom had been killed at the hands of Zero, and now Leviathan…

Zero…

The fire guardian clenched his teeth as he remembered Phantom self-destructing in a vain attempt to stop the warrior's attack on Neo Arcadia, the same night that Zero had slain Master X.

Zero…

Fefnir felt the rage against the red Reploid building as he stormed into Harpuia's quarters, he hadn't even bothered to announce his arrival.

"How is she?"

The thunder guardian's voice stopped Fefnir in his tracks, as the fiery guardian saw Harpuia standing a short distance away, the guardian was supporting himself with a table as if he felt extremely weak.

"They don't know what's wrong with Fairy." Fefnir shook his head, "Nor how long it will take her to recover."

"First Ninja Phantom, now Fairy Leviathan." Harpuia's head was hung low. "I never thought that I'd see the day… if only I'd caught onto their plans earlier!"

Following the code of conduct, Fefnir did not proceed to question his superior, although he would have liked to know just what 'plans' Harpuia had mentioned.

"Fighting Fefnir," Sage Harpuia turned and activated a nearby view-screen. "We have been duped, and taken advantage of by the Resistance."

"We have? Sage, what are you talking about?" Fefnir's rage pushed him beyond all pretense of respect.

"This," Harpuia activated the screen, "A few months ago, after Elpizo's defeat. An influx of activity was detected around the Resistance Base, at first we dismissed it, after all, we weren't bothering them, and they weren't bothering us. However, a few weeks passed and we began to detect massive energy readings."

"Acting on this information," The thunder guardian continued, "I sent a spy drone into the complex, and the robot taped this conversation."

Fefnir kept silent as the following conversation came over the screen.

Voices flooded the room. The voices of Zero, Ciel, and Cerveau, all of them planning an attack on Neo Arcadia. But it didn't end there. Next came pictures of them assembling various Mavericks, and then came transcripts of radio transmissions. And then videos…

The fire guardian's jaw clenched as the evidence continued, the three Resistance Members were plotting to build an army of giant robots, and then destroy Neo Arcadia in a mad attempt to create a world of only Reploid inhabitants.

"Enough." Fefnir snapped.

"Then you see what has happened?" Harpuia inquired.

"Sage Harpuia." Fefnir dropped to one knee as hate flooded his eyes. "I pledge myself to your service until Zero and his rebel cohorts have been crushed into a thousand pieces. I do this for Ninja Phantom and Fairy Leviathan, may I be able to avenge their name!"

"Excellent," An almost invisible grin appeared on Harpuia's face, "Now rise, we must plan our attack, the attack that will destroy Zero and Ciel once and for all!"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Zero aborted?" Ciel couldn't help but show the surprise in her voice as she watched the Operators activate the Trans Server.

"Yes, Ms. Ciel."

"Oh, Mr. Zero fail?" Merge fluttered just behind the blond scientist's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so…" The researcher's statement was lost as the Trans Server flared to life, and the swordsman materialized on the device.

"Mission accomplished." The Hunter announced as he stepped off of the teleporter.

"Accomplished?" Every Reploid and Human in the room turned to stare at him in disbelief. Hadn't he just aborted?

"I destroyed the Maverick that was attacking Neo Arcadia." Zero began his report, "And rescued a damaged Leviathan in the process. However, Harpuia doesn't believe that that's the case, and is still under the impression that we built Armored Armadillo, and as such are responsible for Leviathan's condition and for the damage to Neo Arcadia, so I aborted to avoid a fight with him and Fefnir."

"Leviathan?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How badly hurt was she?"

"Pretty bad." The Hunter admitted, "I'm not completely sure what was wrong with her though, it seemed as if she were… dormant."

"Dormant?" The blonde tried to puzzle out the meaning of that statement.

"Mr. Zero…" Merge's small voice flooded the air, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The Hunter nodded, before setting off at a brisk pace. "Just fine."

"Operator." Ciel turned to the Reploid manning the Trans Server, "Put all stations on level red, and expect an attack at any time. If you need me, I'll be in the lab."

Zero trudged away from the control room, for all of his good intentions he had just put the Resistance in even more danger than it had been originally. Sometimes the best-laid plans went wrong.

In this case, dead wrong.

After retrieving his repaired Shield Boomerang from Cerveau, The Hunter set out to circle the base, he didn't expect anything from Harpuia this soon after their encounter, but still, it never hurt to be cautious.

The swordsman roamed the base, passing by the Reploids that were silently urging him on, Dande, Ibu, Cerveau, and countless others. Each one was counting on his help for them to continue to survive outside of Neo Arcadia, but after his recent adventure, Zero had to admit that he felt more like a hindrance than help.

"Zero?"

The Hunter turned to find Allouette slowly approaching him, her doll clutched in her small hands.

"Zero, what's happening?" Allouette looked up at the red Reploid with her innocent eyes, "They're putting the Base in red mode, and Colbar just told me to stay inside for a while… Why is everyone so upset?"

The swordsman didn't know what to say; the last thing he wanted was to damped Allouette's spirit, yet at the same time the Reploid girl deserved to know the truth.

"First, let's go back inside," Zero bought himself a few moments of time to work on the problem as he gently guided Allouette back into the complex. "We don't want Colbar to get mad at you do we?"

"I guess not."

Together, the two Reploids entered the complex, and underneath Zero's light prodding, they made their way up to Allouette's room.

"Now then," The Hunter finally decided on a course of action as Allouette looked up at him awaiting an explanation. "Sometimes… sometimes people and Reploids jump to conclusions, you know what that means right?"

"They decide things without knowing all of the facts." The Reploid girl replied, "Ciel says that all good scientists try not to do that."

"That's true." Zero didn't relish the situation he found himself in, but he had no choice but to continue. "Now, Harpuia has jumped to some conclusions about us. He thinks that I hurt Leviathan without any reason."

"But you wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't. But Harpuia thinks differently, so now he's got all of Neo Arcadia mad at us, and they could… come any time."

"Oh." Allouette's eyes dropped as the realization crept over her. If the Neo Arcadians came here, then they'd start…

"But don't worry," The Hunter laid his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"And you'll stay to help Ciel?"

"I will, I promise you that." Zero nodded, meaning every word that he spoke.

"Thank you-"

Allouette's sentence was drowned out as a sharp scream split through the air.

End Chapter!

Harry: Is it just me or is Harpuia gettin' a little outta character?

WB: He's acting in accordance with the evidence; don't panic, he's not that OOC.

Harry: Yeah, but whatta 'bout Fefnir?

WB: Oh for Pete's sake, will you just do the preview?

Harry: -gulp- Next, Dachu bites off much more dan he can chew!


	8. Dachu's demise

Harry: And we're back!

WB: And you say I make cheesy intro's. But moving on, Natsulo37, thank you.

Harry: You call dis collection a' summarized ramblin's a writing style? Oh boy...

WB: You're just begging for it. Anyways, yamiangie, Harry is just a made up character, a met, that I made. He's heavily based on the UnderNet Met from volume 3 of the NT Warrior magna.

Harry: L. Wulf, we got da names from oda fan fics, and from da MMHP, which is about as accurate as ya can git. If anyone knows where dey came from originally, let us know.

WB: And darkflame, if I uploaded a 40,000 word entry, do you think that anyone would read it? And this way I get to finish another story and have that to publish once this one ends. About the Ice Chip, why didn't X return the saber in X6?

* * *

Ciel pored over the information in front of her, trying to decide on the best plan for when Harpuia's attack came. Behind her, Merge fluttered about toying with the various pieces of lab equipment and machinery trying to keep himself occupied. 

The blond scientist studied the layout of the surrounding area, if Neo Arcadia did manage to pierce through the Resistance's shield, then they'd be sitting ducks as one good bomb attack could destroy their generator. She wanted to have the best possible retreat strategy lined out, although she wished that it wouldn't come to that.

"X…" The blond thought as she tried to figure out the safest course of action. "I could really use your help now…"

But no response came to her mental plea. Not that Ciel could blame the Reploid, X had used a lot of his power to rescue them from the Dark Elf's clutches, and she wasn't sure how long it would be before he could return.

"I wish I had never accepted that assignment." The scientist allowed herself a moment of regret, "Trying to duplicate you was a bad idea, Copy X didn't have your heart or experience… forgive me."

"Ms.- sorry-, Ciel?" Merge's voice broke through the air.

"Merge?" The scientist turned to see the Cyber Elf hovering above a small square box. She recognized it as one of the projects that had slipped through the cracks of her research; maybe someday she could get back to it.

"What's this?" The Elf pointed to the black box, puzzlement written on his face.

"Oh, that?" Ciel studied the forgotten project, "Its something that Cerveau was working on at one point, it's just supposed to disable X-drones."

"Oh," Merge didn't look any less bewildered by the explanation.

As Ciel looked on, she couldn't help but chuckle a little; Merge acted so much like Passy when she was young…

Passy…

"Oh no…" The Elf's high-pitched voice erupted as he frantically looked around as if searching for something.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Dachu's coming!" The terrified Merge suddenly shot through the air and swerved behind a large crate resting on the floor. "Merge don't want to meet Mr. Dachu again… Dachu mean…"

"Dachu?" The word had hardly left Ciel's mouth before the door to her laboratory was thrown open so hard that it slammed into the wall adjoining it.

The green Reploid's face was flushed with anger as his eyes searched the room for his former Elf.

"Where is he?" Dachu demanded as he continued to scan the room in a vain effort to locate his 'property'.

"Where's who?" The blond scientist stood up and stepped away from her desk.

"Don't play games with me." The Reploid seethed as he gave up trying to find his Elf. "Where's that runt? I know you've got him, and I want him back!"

"I can't help you." Ciel stated boldly as she rested her hands on her hips, "You gave Merge to me and Zero, and I will not allow you to take him back."

"I gave- who to you?" Dachu's voice rose as the full impact of that statement hit him. "You mean that you NAMED the runt? Now you've ruined him even more! I'll have to beat that out of him as well as his disobedience…"

"You'll do nothing of the kind." The scientist shook her head, "Now, I ask you to leave, Merge isn't here, so your wasting your time looking for him."

"I don't think that that's the case…" The Reploid's voice turned sour as he proceeded to rush at Ciel.

A scream escaped from the human as Dachu raced in and sent her tumbling to the floor with a sweep of his arm.

"I'll teach you to steal from me!" The Reploid roared in fury as he glared at Ciel, who lay sprawled out on the floor. "Now, you're going to pay!"

"NO!" A tiny voice split the air.

Concerned for his friend, Merge rocketed out of his hiding place and hovered between the Reploid and the human, forming a Cyber Elf barrier between Dachu and Ciel.

"I knew that would get him," Dachu muttered under his breath.

"Don't hurt Ms. Ciel!" Merge continued to float between the two. "Merge won't let Dachu hurt Ms. Ciel!"

"Listen you runt." The green Reploid rumbled as an he snatched the Item Box hanging from his belt. His intent was clear, he wanted to imprison the elf inside the container. "You belong to me, and I'm not going to let you go so easily!"

"Merge not go with Dachu." The Elf shook his head; "Merge friends with Ms. Ciel now, and Merge not leave Ms. Ciel or Mr. Zero. Ciel and Zero nice, not like Dachu!"

Dachu lost whatever was left of his patience as he lashed out, trying to snare the Cyber Elf with his container. Merge tried to swerve out of the way, but he didn't react fast enough, and as a result he was scooped up into the container. Dachu didn't waste a second in slamming the lid down, and trapping his Elf inside of the dark interior.

"No! Merge don't like the dark! Let Merge out!" The Elf's voice pleaded from behind the closed box.

Dachu ignored Merge's pleas as he moved to tower over Ciel, who was just getting to her hands and knees.

"You stole my Elf." The Reploid muttered, "Now, you'll pay the price."

"NO!" Merge screamed from his prison, "Leave Ms. Ciel alone!"

"Or else what?" The green robot asked.

"Or… or Mr. Zero will knock you silly!" The Elf shouted.

"Zero? Were is he?" Dachu glanced around; "I don't see him anywhere."

"I'm right here."

"What?" The Reploid spun around, to see Zero standing in the open doorway, his Buster at the ready.

"You know." The hunter's face was emotionless as he pointed his gun at the Reploid, "In all my two hundred and fifty years of existence, I can't remember a Reploid half as annoying as you."

"Me? I'm in the right!" Dachu lifted his Elf Container up into the air. "You stole this Elf from me! I just came to get him back!"

"Sure you are."

A muffled explosion flooded the building.

As Dachu collapsed to the ground, the Elf Container slipped out of his grasp and crashed to the floor. The force of impact shattered the container into thousands of small pieces.

The freed Merge quickly flew over to Ciel, and did his best to help her to her feet.

"Ms. Ciel alright?" The Elf took the blonde's hand and tugged with all his tiny might, trying to help her stand up. "Dachu didn't hurt her did he?"

"No, Merge. I'm all right." Ciel finished standing up, and allowed the Elf to circle her in an attempt to verify that she hadn't been harmed.

Meanwhile, Zero had moved over to examine the downed Dachu, and his fears were confirmed. The Reploid was gone, the Hunter's shot had destroyed Dachu's DNA core, and without that, the robot would never 'live' again.

"Zero."

The Hunter turned to face Ciel.

"Thank you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you," Zero replied, "Not like I did… Iris…"

"Iris…? Who's that?"

"I wish I knew." The swordsman strained his memory, trying to figure out just who that was, but to no avail. His thoughts were cut off as Allouette came running into the room, with an exhausted Dande trailing after her.

"Ciel!" The blond Reploid girl raced in and threw her arms around the human, "Oh, Ciel, you're all right! I was so worried…"

"I'm fine, Allouette," The scientist returned the embrace, "I'm fine."

"Dande, give me a hand." Zero jerked his head to indicate the destroyed Dachu. In response, Dande assisted the Hunter in removing the demolished robot.

**

* * *

**

**N**_eo _**A**_rcadia._

X ghosted through another wall leaving the building behind and putting more speed into his flight.

How this guy had found him, he'd never know, but at the moment, he didn't care.

The Reploid-turned-Elf glanced back over his shoulder, to see that annoying purple robot still giving chase. The robot called himself Vile GA, and was almost as tall as a standard Reploid, his legs had been colored a dark brown, while the rest of his body was purple and styled to resemble a cloth suit. While his appearance was comical, the Beam Saber in his hands was all business.

Behind him, a window shattered into a thousand pieces as Vile GA went crashing through it.

"Come now, X, you can't run forever."

X didn't reply, but swerved through another wall into another building. However, this time he flew upwards, straight through the ceiling and up into the second floor, he repeated this maneuver climbing higher and higher and hopefully giving his hunter the slip.

But it was not to be.

The second that he burst through the roof and up into the open night air, Vile GA came flying out of nowhere, his Saber extended.

Original X twisted and held his breath as the blade whistled within an inch of his face, but it passed him by harmlessly.

"You cannot withstand our might." Segres appeared on the roof, with his synthetic hair flapping in the breeze.

"We will bring you to our master." Lion VI teleported in, facing his prey.

"Would you tell me just who that is?" X took stock of his situation, and it wasn't good, he was facing off with three other skilled Reploids, not the best odds.

"Of course, Harpuia would like a word with you." Lion VI replied.

"That's a lie." The Elf stalled for time as he decided on a course of action; it was risky but better than just standing here waiting to be caught. "Harpuia would never order Segres to attack Neo Arcadia just to find me."

"My, aren't you the detective." Vile GA raised his saber, "Enough talk! Let's get him!"

"Not if I get you first." X closed his eyes, and summoned the powers within himself.

A blast of intense light erupted from the Elf, blinding the robots as X made his move.

They never knew what hit them.

Vile GA rushed blindly towards the spot that X had been occupying, lashing out wildly with his Saber, after a few swings he connected with something. Thinking that he had found his prey, he struck out with insane fury.

"Hey! Lay off!"

"Segres?" Vile GA blinked as his vision began to clear.

"What'd you think you were doing?" The midget robot asked as he too began to regain his sight. "I'm not X!"

"Then, where did he go?"

"Through me…" Lion VI's voice came through the air, as the last of the light faded away.

Segres and Vile GA turned to see the arrogant Lion VI clutching his left shoulder with his right hand.

"X ghosted right through me." The mace-carrying robot muttered, "And took out half of my circuitry in the process. When we find him…"

"Enough," Vile GA took charge, "Segres, locate X on the scanner, we must bring him to our master. There is no time for petty squabbles."

"What the-?" Segres examined the scanner in his hand; "X isn't registering…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the scanner won't pick him up anymore." The scientific robot looked over his device. "X destroyed it."

"Our master will not be pleased." Vile GA muttered, "Let us go."

End Chapter!

WB: Rotten place to stop, eh?

Harry: Up next, war breaks loose!


	9. Code Red

WB: First off, let me put everyone at ease. No, Sigma is not the one behind this nor he pulling the X Hunter's strings.

Harry: Dat's good, 'cause come to dink of it, we don't know what happened to big, bad and ugly, unless somedin' happened in X8.

WB: Oh boy, minor rant coming. Who's bright idea was it to give all new Reploids Axl's Copy Ability? That's just plain-! O.K., rant over.

Harry: Bedda start da fic before you git in trouble.

Begin Chapter!

"I don't understand it…" Cerveau shook his head, "I've never seen anything like this before, it defies all of the known laws of Cyber Elf technology, and yet its there!"

"Can Merge move now?" The Elf asked from his position on Cerveau's workstation.

"Yes, Merge, you can go now." The researcher shook his head as Merge fluttered away to float behind Ciel.

"So Merge has the power to know where things are, without seeing them." Zero double-checked to make sure that he understood correctly.

"That's what it looks like." Ciel nodded, she had gathered Zero and Cerveau in the former Reploid's laboratory so that she could propose her theory about Merge's powers. After a few tests, she had been proven correct. "I began to suspect as much when Dachu stormed in on us, Merge knew he was coming long before he appeared. And then when he was locked in the container he still knew that Zero had arrived."

"I still don't see just how that's possible." Cerveau shook his head again, "It violates almost all the laws of science, and yet it is. Merge can locate any object that he's familiar with, without the use of his sight. Its almost uncanny."

"So Merge does have powers?" The Elf's face lit up, "That mean that Merge not useless! Merge does have a use!"

Everyone watched in amusement, as the cyber elf performed four quick mid-air somersaults.

"Just remember, it only works on objects or people that he's familiar with." Cerveau reminded the other two. "That means that he won't detect enemies or X-Drones, although that would certainly help right now."

"Doctors!" A new female Reploid burst into the room, clutching several small disks in her hands. "I have the information for you!"

"Ah, Perroquiet." Ciel greeted the newcomer, "what did you find?"

"I'm sorry it took so long, I got distracted and then the computer system froze up, I don't know why they make them so sensitive anyway a Reploid or human wouldn't have a problem understand my requests. Maybe someday I can create a new and better computer, one with a larger sense of AI and-"

The Reploid jerked as she realized that she had gotten lost in her thoughts again.

"Sorry, here." Perroquiet held out the data disks, "I found out that Merge isn't the first with ESP-like abilities, from the looks of things there have always been a small number of Elves with that ability."

"I see…" Ciel and Cerveau looked over the presented data, while Zero kept off to one side allowing the scientists room to work. "And no one has ever discovered just how they do it…"

Everyone jerked sharply as a long loud screech flooded the entire Complex. Everyone knew what that meant; it meant that their worst fears had come true.

Harpuia's invasion had begun.

Without a word, the trio of allies sprang into action. Together they ran down the corridors of the complex to the main control room.

"Status Report!" Zero barked as he blew into the room, with the other three on his heels.

"Not good." One of the operators turned around to give his report. "Neo Arcadia's coming at us full force. We've got four units on the west, three on the east, two from the north, and four from the south. In short, we're surrounded, we can't even fly out of here because they've got at least fourteen flight units circling us, any attempt to shuttle out won't work."

"What about underground units?" Ciel took charge of the situation. "Have we located any?"

"None."

"Is there any chance that we can fight them off?"

"Theoretically, yes." The Operator replied, "If we keep the shield generator on maximum power and hit them with a lot of surprise attacks, we might, and that's a big might, be able to take them out. Practically? Not a chance, there's no possible way that we could defend our base and fight a guerrilla war against the forces."

"What if we focus everything on protecting the base?"

"We might be able to hold out for a week." Cerveau shook his head, "I've been running simulations, we could hold Neo Arcadia off for about six days at best, but by then their manpower will have grown to a point that it would be next to impossible to stop them."

"So escape is our only real option." Ciel shook her head, "I had hoped that we'd never have to flee again… but we must. Did the escape tunnel get finished?"

"No, the underground train wasn't finished before all of this began, we can't escape that way." The Operator shook his head, "Right now, our only chance is by Trans Server."

"And the only possible place to Trans Serve to would be the Force Metal mine… that's where our equipment is…" The blond scientist thought aloud.

"Then let's get serious." By now, Zero had had more than enough of this, so he decided to take charge. "Ciel, you need to start organizing evacuations, Cerveau you're with Ciel. Merge, help them find anyone who doesn't show up."

The swordsman waited while the Cyber Elf saluted smartly.

"I'll stay behind until the last moment." The Hunter finished, "And do everything that I can to buy us some time."

"Problem." The Operator turned to look into his screen. "Neo Arcadia isn't going to give us time!"

As he spoke, the complex shuddered as a large explosion erupted from the south wall.

"How did they sneak up on us like this!" Cerveau glanced at the flood of information pouring across the screen. The Neo Arcadian forces we practically on their doorstop.

"I don't know, just get those evacuations going." Zero whipped out his saber and took off down the corridor. "I'll hold them off, or die trying."

"Captain Fefnir!"

The fire guardian turned to see a miniscule ensign running up to him.

"Report." Fefnir didn't waste any more words than needed; all he wanted was a rematch against a certain Reploid, to make that Reploid pay for his actions.

"The air units have already disabled the shield." The ensign replied, "And our forces have broken through the southern perimeter. We await your order to advance."

"Very well," The fire Reploid nodded and turned to head back to his unit. It was only a matter of time before they overran this pitiful complex, and then he'd make Zero pay for his crimes…

And that wretched Ciel too.

Fefnir's blind rage had lead him to believe that Ciel, as the builder of Armored Armadillo, also bore responsibility for Phantom's demise and Leviathan's battered condition.

Unconsciously, Fefnir's fists clenched even tighter, this was one fight he was definitely going to enjoy.

At the guardian's command, the first line of soldiers, Fefnir's Sword Drones, raced up towards the crack in the complex's wall.

Fefnir grinned as his platoons charged up to the hole; it wouldn't be long now…

The drones went charging forward, their weapons raised.

And then a burst of intense light erupted from the opening in the wall; right before X Drones went flying in all directions, in small pieces.

"You call that a challenge?" Zero stood in the wall's crack, his Saber raised and ready for action. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"Zero…" Fefnir's voice was tense as he stared at his tormentor. He'd show this Reploid to mess with Neo Arcadia! "Drones attack!"

The Hunter stood his ground as the sea of robots charged up towards him. Without a word he drew his Buster and activated his 'V-shot' technique, he'd need all of the range he could get…

"Stand down." The fire guardian ordered his platoon, which obediently stopped their attack. "He's mine!"

End Chapter!

Harry: Next: Let's RUMBLE!


	10. This explains a lot

Harry: Hey, Web, ya dink ya can tear yaself away from MegaManLegends:Reploid Legacy long enough ta lend a hand here?

WB: DELETE! DESTROY REAVERBOTS!

Harry: Uh, Web?

WB: Just kidding, I'm all right. Okay on to reviews... Archaon, I've always found that part completely unbelievalble. To quotethe MegaMan Home Page "Zero says that he'll stop the advancing armies. Right. So the armies are just going to stand around and wait for Zero to attack them? Well, I guess that Neo Arcadia will let Zero rest, even though the Resistance won't." But, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better.

Harry: And we said dat dis was an implied FefnerxLeviadan. There'll be a quick exchange afta Fairy wakes up, and dat'll be about it.

WB: Natsuko37, Thankies as always. Yamiangie, Vile GA isAgile, does that help? I figured that it would be obvious that the final X hunter had arrived. Sadly, there will be no Vile in this fic.

* * *

"How fares it?" 

"Master." Harpuia turned and kneeled before an opaque view-screen. "Fefnir is completely under my control. His rage has reached the point were his reason has been drowned out, we will have no problems with him."

"Excellent." The voice continued to pour from the monitor. "Now, I have one more task for you. Lion VI, Vile GA, and Segres have failed miserably, as of now you are to create a special Neo Arcadian force to pursue X, between you and them, he is sure to be captured, and when he is, bring him to me."

"I understand, and shall do so at once."

"Excellent, Harpuia, I am grateful for your service."

"I am honored to give it."

"Now," The voice continued, "What is an honorable commander doing so far away from the battle? Go, and destroy all that stand in our way."

"As you command." Harpuia stood upright, drew his daggers, and went flying out of the window. His destination: the Resistance Base.

He would fulfill his master's command, and he would avenge his mentor's death. And to do so, he would destroy both Ciel and Zero.

"With extreme prejudice." Harpuia smiled grimly as he rushed onward.

* * *

Zero watched as Fefnir charged at him. He didn't want to fight the guardian, but as of now it looked like he had no choice. The Hunter decided to make the first move, an unorthodox move but an effective one. 

The swordsman rushed forward a few steps, before kicking out with his right leg. His foot connected solidly with a large stone lying on the ground, the momentum of his kick put the rock into motion, and sent it sailing through the air.

Straight into Fefnir's stomach.

The fire guardian groaned as the boulder crashed against him, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"How's Leviathan?" Zero couldn't resist asking, even though he knew it would provoke Fefnir even more.

"Unconscious, and barely alive. Thanks to you!" Fefnir growled as he slowly got to his feet.

Zero snatched up his Shield Boomerang and had barely gotten it raised when a stream of fire from Fefnir's mammoth cannon crashed into his barrier. The hunter struggled to keep his shield placed between him and that deadly burst of flame, if he could just reach his Buster…

But the swordsman didn't have time to finish that thought. A sharp whistle caught his attention, and Zero's head snapped around to see a shuttle soaring over the complex, and an all too familiar form dropping out of the aircraft.

"They're bombing it…" The thought burned its way through Zero's mind as he realized that there was no way the Base could withstand that kind of pounding.

"Sorry Fefnir," The Hunter coiled himself behind his shield. "But I don't have time for this!"

Zero uncoiled and went flying through the air, avoiding Fefnir's firepower and landing on top of the damaged wall. Without hesitation, he slammed his Buster into the structure and cut loose, flooding the punctured barrier with intense plasma.

After a few seconds, the wall gave in, and collapsed to the ground, sealing the hole and preventing anyone from coming through that way.

His job done, the Hunter turned and rushed back towards the fortress, as of now, his first priority was to provide cover so that the Resistance Members could evacuate safely.

* * *

"Hurry! Next group!" Ciel motioned for the next group of five Reploids to step up to their Trans Server. The entire evacuation process was painfully slow, and so far they had only managed to evacuate about one-fifth of the Base's personnel. 

Before anyone could react, another air strike connected with the building, causing the entire complex to shudder violently.

"Watch yourself!" Cerveau grabbed onto Ciel in order to keep her from falling over.

"Thank you." The blond nodded her thanks before turning back to the task at hand. Another group was hurriedly beamed out, and then they were waiting those dreadful two minutes as the Trans Server recalibrated itself for the next transmission.

As she frantically tried to speed up the process, Ciel ran over her mental checklist of the Base's Reploids. Perroquiet had gone, Ibis had left, most of the maintenance division, half of the Defense Force…

The blond girl's eyes went wide as she realized that someone was missing.

Allouette.

"Cerveau!" Ciel turned and hurled her question at the researcher. "Where's Allouette? I haven't seen her since this mess started! She hasn't left yet has she?"

"No, Dande went to find her." The Reploid researcher fiddled with the Trans Server's inner workings, trying to boost the power. "Ciel, don't panic, Dande is sure to find her and bring her back. But it won't help matters if you loose your focus over her, the north and south walls have already been breached, and its only a matter of time before they start swarming the complex. Ciel, if you're going to escape, you have to go now."

"I can't, not without Allouette!" The blond punched the last of the commands in and motioned for the next group, hanging onto the Trans Server as another bomb rocked the complex. "Stay here and help them evacuate, I've got to go look for her!"

"Ciel wait!" Cerveau shouted back, "If you're caught or worse- we couldn't survive."

"Cerveau- I can't… leave Allouette."

"I –sigh- I understand, do what you have to." The researcher hung his head in defeat; there was no way to argue against Ciel's bond with Allouette.

The scientist nodded, and then turned and rushed off, heading towards Allouette's room. She hoped that her 'daughter' was somewhere around that area, best case scenario she'd find Allouette and Dande and they'd all be able to escape unharmed.

She didn't want to consider the worst case scenario.

Ciel turned down another corridor, running on blindly, she was so focused on her task at hand that she didn't notice a high-pitched voice calling after her.

"WAIT!"

The blond scientist didn't notice the voice, and continued to run on, desperately glancing around in hopes of finding her companion.

A high pitched whistle sounded from overhead, causing Ciel to stop and glance upward at the roof, was it her imagination or did the sound seem strangely loud?

"Ms. Ciel!"

"Huh?" The researcher turned to see Merge fluttering after her as fast as his small wings could take him.

"Ms. Ciel! Move! Bomb coming and roof will fall!"

Ciel started as the Elf's words reached her ears, Merge was right, someone was dropping an explosion on top of them!

Heeding the warning, the scientist bolted back the way she had come, trying to outrun the deadly package plummeting towards them.

She wasn't fast enough.

A deafening roar erupted from the roof, as a maze of cracks ruptured across the Ceiling.

With a final burst of speed, Ciel managed to slip out of the hallway and into the adjoining corridor, just as the roof collapsed in a mass of wrecked debris.

"Merge… thank you." The human panted.

"Merge couldn't let Ms. Ciel get hurt. Merge promised Mr. Cerveau he'd protect Ms. Ciel. Merge also help look for Allouette."

"That's right… you can sense Reploids and humans…" The blond nodded. "Do you think that you can trace Allouette?"

"Merge try, and try hard!" The Cyber-Elf closed his eyes and focused his un-mastered powers as best he could.

End Chapter!

Harry: Up next, dirty dealings...


	11. Well, that was easy!

Harry: O.K., review answer time!

WB: Whoa, its been a while since I've had this many… uh, Jill, you'll see. D. D., is the next chapter too soon for you? Zero collides with Fefnir in that one.

Harry: Yamiangie, yup, ol' Harpuia's gone evil! He's evil!

WB: Watch it, -glances at Rioni Riishu- we've got Harpuia lovers around here. Yes, I'm terrified. And according to MegaMan Zero Online, Allouette was a reploid destined for 'retirement,' before she was rescued. Ciel then adopted her.

Harry: In da sequel, Laza.

Begin Chapter!

"Keep running!" Nal shouted back to Arrow, Hess, and Red as they continued to flee toward the Trans Server.

And away from the mass of X Drones following them.

"We can't just lead them to the Server!" Hess called back as the swerved around another corner. "Then they'll get everyone!"

"But we can't let them get us, mate." Red snapped as he begged his legs to move faster. "And all of the other routes are blocked."

"Maybe we can shake them somehow?" Arrow yelped as he ducked a random blast from their pursuers.

"Easier said than done!" The tall Reploid shook his head, "X Drones aren't smart, but they're relentless, they'll never let us get away."

"DUCK!"

"What?" Red glanced around as Hess yanked the unruly robot to the floor.

A large green arrow shaped blast of energy whipped over the crouching Reploid's heads, and continued on to crash into the pursuing Drones, deactivated and destroying them.

"The Throw Blade." Hess identified the move as he and the others stood up. "Which means that Zero's-"

"Here." The Hunter dropped appeared before the group of fugitives. "Hurry, I've already cleared out the other halls, but I don't know how long they'll stay that way."

"Thanks." Nal nodded before the quartet took off running.

Zero nodded before turning away and dashing down a hallway. He'd continue to cause chaos in the Neo Arcadian army's ranks until the last Reploid and Human had reached safety.

* * *

"Merge found her!" The Cyber Elf's eyes sprang open; "Ms. Allouette and Mr. Dande are in the armory!" 

"The armory?" Ciel's face took on a look of bewilderment. "Why are they in the armory… oh no… the armory's already fallen to Neo Arcadia… they've been captured!"

"That bad…" Merge frowned, "maybe Merge should go find Mr. Zero and get Mr. Zero's help?"

"There's not time, we might not find him for hours." The scientist shook her head, "We'll have to go rescue them ourselves, let's go, Merge!"

"Ms. Ciel not worry, Merge promise Mr. Cerveau that he protect Ms. Ciel, and Merge will."

* * *

"She did WHAT?" 

"Ciel took Merge and went to find Allouette," Cerveau replied calmly to Zero's question.

"What was she thinking?" The swordsman shook his head, "This place is crawling with X Drones… How many Reploids are left?"

"We have about 56 percent of our forces." The inventor shook his head; "The rest are MIA, and before you ask, I'm not leaving without Ciel."

"Makes two of us." Zero spun on his heel and dashed away, "stay put."

"My plan exactly."

The Hunter didn't reply as he dashed away.

BREAKMAN!

"I can't believe that we haven't been spotted yet." Ciel peeked around a corner to keep an eye on the handful of X Drones that were guarding the armory door.

"Merge don't like this." The Elf whispered, "its too easy."

"I know, but we have to try. If we can distract those guards, then we can slip into the armory…" Ciel shook her head at the impossible-ness of their task. By now, all of the explosions had stopped, which had to mean that Neo Arcadia controlled just about all of the complex. That in itself didn't worry her, what did was the fact that the building was exhibiting signs of weakness, and she guessed that the entire complex would collapse soon.

She just hoped that she wasn't there when it did.

But that could wait, first she had to rescue Allouette and Dande.

"Merge, do you think that you could distract them? Wait, can you see into the armory and find out how many Drones there are?"

"Merge can't sense Drones." The Cyber Elf shook his head, "Not yet anyway. But Merge can ghost through wall, then come back."

"All right, but be careful."

"Merge will," The Elf slowly hovered forward, and then disappeared through the solid concrete wall.

It took him seconds to report back.

"No Drones."

"Are you sure?" Ciel couldn't believe her ears.

"Very sure." Merge nodded, "armory is empty or Merge not named Merge."

"Did you see Allouette?"

"Yes, Ms. Allouette tied up next to Mr. Dande."

"And there wasn't anyone around?"

"No," The Elf peeked around the corner. "Merge will distract Drones, so that Ms. Ciel can rescue Ms. Allouette."

With a silent nod between the two, they set their plan into motion.

Merge flew around the corner and right up to the X Drones, there he paused while the Drones turned to look at him.

"NA! NA!" The Elf stuck his thumbs in his ears, wiggled his fingers and stuck out his tongue at the robots. "X Drones are stupid!"

"Take him!" The lead Drone squawked as he and the rest of the unit stepped forward to capture the Elf.

"Nope, Drones have to catch Merge!" Merge spun on his wings and then whisked down a nearby corridor.

His ploy worked, the X Drones left their post and scrambled away after the Cyber Elf, conveniently leaving the area wide open for Ciel to do her job.

The blond scientist slipped down to the armory door. Once she had overridden the new lock command, Ciel slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Oh no…"

It only took the girl scientist a split second to locate Dande and Allouette; the two were lying in the center of the room with the girl's stuffed doll tossed carelessly to one side, Neo Arcadian issued restraints had been locked around their wrists and ankles.

The bad news was that they weren't moving at all.

"Allouette!" Ciel called out as she rushed over to her daughter's side, without hesitation she dropped to her knees next to the Reploid. "Allouette?"

Ciel's fears skyrocketed when no sound came in reply.

"Allouette… say something…" The scientist gently stroked the girl Reploid's face.

Silence.

"Ciel…"

The scientist shifted a little as Dande's weak voice came through the air.

"Restraints… interrupting… processor…" Dande's voice stumbled through the air.

"I see… if you can hear me, just hold on a minute." Ciel immediately shifted her focus to the bands locking the Reploid's wrists together. Over the course of the resistance, she had removed these kinds of restraints so many times that she could quote the override sequence in her sleep.

Quickly the scientist entered the needed commands into the miniature computer set in the handcuff's frame. And her work was soon rewarded as the bands fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"Oh…" Allouette's small voice came from her unmoving lips as she began to stir.

"Allouette… can you hear me?"

"Ciel…?" The Reploid girl's eyes slowly slid open as she reached up to rub her head. "I was so scared…"

"Its alright, I'm here now." Ciel cradled her adopted daughter in her arms.

"I thought that they'd… retire me." Allouette whispered; unbidden tears began to seep from her eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you… not now or ever." Ciel whispered back, "You're safe now."

"Thank you…"

Dande stifled a groan as he rubbed his clearing head. The last thing he remembered was running away from the X Drones with Allouette in his arms, and then… Fefnir had shown up… and then the world had gone dark.

The Reploid kept quiet out of respect as Ciel and Allouette finished their reunion.

"Now, we need to go, Cerveau's waiting on us, once we get to the Trans Server we'll get away from this insanity." Ciel stood up and took Allouette's small hand in her own.

End Chapter!

Next: Fefnir and Zero: Battle!


	12. Or then again maybe not

WB: -scans reviews- Oh, picky, picky, picky, you complain about the cliffhangers, so I go easy on you that time. And then you complain about the lack of cliffhangers. Now I know how ShoPro feels. (Please, no dubbing comments)

Harry: Well, we're making up fer dat now. Dis chapter is Intense, wid a capital 'I'.

WB: Natsuko37, yep, he's got his ugly hand in this. Rioni Riishu, I know, Dachu's one-dimensional. But what's the point on giving him a personality if you're just going to wipe him out on his next appearance?

Harry: Well, for one, it makes da fic dat much more believable.

WB: Who asked you? Anyways, there were other forces at work in Leviathan's downfall than just the bonk on the head.

Harry: 'Bonk on da head', wow, really articulate dere.

WB: Yeah, yeah. Darth, uh, in a word: 'no'. X's physical body was destroyed in MZ3, and even if I created a new body for him, it wouldn't fit since X (repeatedly) said that he was tired of fighting. Plus this is the MegaMan _Zero_ series, bringing X into it would just mess things up.

101010101010101010101010101010

"X Drones can't catch me!" Merge whipped around another corner, and waited for the Drones to catch up to him. Once the robots had entered the hallway, the Cyber Elf shot down the corridor upside down, so that his back was to the floor, and then he propped his arms behind his head.

"X Drones so slow…" The Elf yawned in mock boredom. "Come on, speed up!"

"Uh oh," Merge gasped as his pursuers suddenly picked up speed. "Merge had to say that…"

The Elf flipped over so that he was right side up and summoned every last ounce of speed that he could out of his small wings. If he could just get around that next corner…

Merge put out one last desperate burst, and whizzed around the bend.

The X Drones also sped around the corner.

A loud crash echoed through the complex.

With several small thuds, the X Drones collapsed to the ground, having just run smack dab into a dead end wall.

"Ouch…" Merge ghosted his head back through the wall and glanced down at the stunned robots. "That had to hurt… X Drones feel that tomorrow…"

With that smug remark, the Elf ghosted back through the wall and set off to find his friends.

BREAK!

"Well, it appears that my trap has worked."

"Fefnir." Ciel looked up to see the Fire Guardian standing in the doorway, and it was clear that he wasn't going to let them leave anytime soon.

"Yeah, I used Allouette as bait to trap you," The blaster carrying Reploid muttered, "Now I'll use you as bait to catch Zero."

All throughout the exchange, Dande had been making some quick calculations. If he moved fast enough, then he might be able to disarm Fefnir and give them a chance of escape. It was the least he could do since Ciel had done so much for him.

"Don't even try it." Fefnir noticed the look in Dande's eyes. "If you so much as breath on me, I'll blow you to scrap metal."

"Fefnir, why?" Ciel couldn't figure out the change in Fefnir's character.

"Because, you murderous traitor, your war machines nearly killed Leviathan!" The guardian's eyes blazed in anger, "And then we learn that you were secretly plotting to overthrow Neo Arcadia all along! Well, now your scheming days are over, I'm going to personally guarantee that you don't cause us any more trouble."

"Hold it right there." Fefnir shifted his cannon to bear at Dande, who had been inching in his direction, "I see that I can't trust you…"

Ciel didn't like the look in the Guardian's eyes.

"You." The red Reploid pointed free hand at Allouette, "Come here, now."

The blond scientist gasped as she realized just what Fefnir was planning to do; take Allouette hostage.

"No." Ciel wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter, "No, I won't let you. If you want to take someone hostage, then take me."

Fefnir grinned as he realized that he had found a weakness.

"You don't know who's in charge, I am." The Guardian announced, "And I don't want you, I want her."

Ciel refused to release Allouette, who sobbed quietly.

A familiar rock hard voice broke the air.

"I ought to destroy you right now..."

Fefnir spun around, just as a red blur shot past him. The next thing he knew, his cannon had split into two, separate, useless pieces, and clattered to the ground.

"… But I'm not going to sink to your level." The blur slowed to a stop, revealing the familiar form of Zero.

"Ah, Zero." Fefnir forgot about the other three in the armory as he formed two sparking spheres in his palms. "You arrived for your destruction."

"Fefnir, I'm only going to tell you once." Zero kept his Saber raised defensively, "Let them go."

"You're not the one to be giving orders!" With that remark, the Fire Guardian slammed his hands into the ground, causing two waves of aftershock energy to rip through the ground towards Zero.

The Hunter bounded out of harm's way as he unleashed a Throw Blade at his opponent. Sweeping has arm around, the Swordsman sent the green, arrow-shaped blast of energy ripping through the air at his adversary.

"Bring it on." Fefnir leapt out of the attack's way, just barely clearing the blast. "I can still fight you without my cannon!"

Zero readied himself for the next exchange of firepower, but he knew that he was working with a serious handicap. Fefnir didn't care what or who he damaged, while Zero had to take care that he didn't hit his friends in the crossfire.

Ciel had also noticed that, but she had also seen Fefnir's groundbreaking attack damage the far wall, and she didn't like the looks of the armory's roof, it was starting to crack...

The Hunter leapt over one of Fefnir's punches, and sailed over Fefnir's head. Instantly, he pointed his saber downwards and went into his Saber Smash move. The swordsman dropped toward the ground, his blade cutting through the air below him.

Fefnir slipped out from under Zero, avoiding the attack. Roaring in fury, he summoned another pair of groundbreaking spheres in his hands.

Ciel gasped, there was no way that the structure could withstand another round of that attack.

The Hunter realized that he had to stop the Guardian now. Snatching his Buster, he revved it up to the max and cut loose with his Reflect Laser shot.

Fefnir smirked as he sidestepped, allowing the laser to miss him completely.

He had forgotten that Zero had equipped a special move, his Reflect Laser, which allowed his attacks to bounce off of objects. The laser whipped past Fefnir, bounced off of a far wall, reflected from a crate, and continued on to slam info the Fire Guardian's back, effectively stopping his attack.

Fefnir gasped as the energy ripped into him, his systems rebelled against the pain, locking tight in an effort to assess the damage done.

Zero capitalized on his advantage by leaping forward, his saber slicing through the air in front of him.

Unfortunately, the Fire Guardian snapped out of his daze. And it was plain to see that his rage had reached its crescendo.

"This ends now!" Fefnir growled as he rolled out from under the swordsman's blade.

"GROUND BREAKING!" The Neo Arcadian screamed as he formed another orb of energy in his palms, without a second's delay he slammed it into the ground, unleashing a shock wave that ripped across the armory- and took out the last of its supports.

Ciel looked up and gasped as the ceiling began to shudder and groan. Any second now it could come plunging down on their heads.

"Let's go!" Dande grabbed Ciel's arm and tried to pull her towards the exit.

In panic, Ciel followed the Reploid across the collapsing armory, towards the exit to safety.

Just as blocks of rubble started to crash to the ground, they reached the doorway and ran to the safety of the hallway.

"Ciel!"

The blond woman slid to a stop, her heart pausing as well. That voice, Allouette's voice, had come from behind her.

"Oh no, what have I done?" The blond scientist's eyes widened as she realized that she had assumed that her daughter would follow them. But Allouette hadn't been able to keep up; she was still back in the armory!

"What are you doing?" Dande grabbed onto Ciel to keep her from bolting back into the war zone. "You can't go back in there!"

"But, Allouette's still in there!"

Inside the armory, Zero had seen it all; Allouette had tripped on her way to safety, and Ciel hadn't seen it due to Dande's persistent tugging.

The Hunter sidestepped away from the attacking Fefnir, and then was forced to scramble to temporary safety as several large chunks of wreckage collapsed onto the spot he had just vacated. By now the place was rapidly collapsing; dirt, dust, and debris was raining down everywhere.

It was time to get out of here.

"Sorry, Fefnir." Zero lashed out with his foot and caught the Guardian squarely in the chest. Under the impact, the Fire Guardian was knocked backward several feet.

Taking advantage of the Fire Guardian's lost balance, the Hunter lashed out. His open palm slammed into the front of Fefnir's helmet.

"But I need your fire powers more than you do right now." The swordsman finished copying Fefnir's abilities onto a new Fire Chip, and then bounded away, heading for the stumbling Allouette. Instantly his system had produced three identical weapons chips, which he fed into his three weapons.

Fefnir growled in anger, but realized that he still had one move left before he was forced to vacate the area.

Zero finished his leap and landed just where he had planned, right behind the Reploid girl. Instantly he had Allouette in his arms and was dashing through the falling debris toward the exit.

When it happened.

The Fire Guardian made his last move, a Ground Breaking aftershock ripped across the floor, knocking Zero's feet out from under him. The Hunter lost his balance, and pitched headfirst into the floor, Alloutte still clinging to his arms.

The Hunter realized that there was no way he could escape in time now.

As the last of the building came crashing down, he positioned himself over the Reploid girl, shielding her with his own body.

And then a world of concrete, steel, and wreckage slammed into him, effectively burying them; and sealing them off from the outside world.

The last thing Zero heard, before the world went black, was the sound of Fefnir's laughter.

End Chapter!

Harry: Whew… -gasps- intense! So now Zero's been buried alive! Well, things go from bad to worse, as Ciel tries to escape…


	13. Coping

Harry: And here we go again! And yes, D. D., dis takes place afta MZ3.

WB: Yup, uh, B. E. Dawn, I warned you.

Harry: -reads PRIVATE's review- Yes, SIR! -Salutes-

WB: The mock salute isn't necessary. Uh, L. Wily, did I say MZ3? -double checks- whoops, typo. And I didn't know about the Pantheons, but I'll note it.

Harry: Plus X is kind of tied up right now…

WB: We haven't gotten to that yet! Thanks for blowing it! -Glares-

Harry: Uh… -nervous swallow- Somebody start da fic before I get pulverized!

Begin Chapter!

"AALLOOUUTTEE!"

"No, NO!" Ciel stared at the mound of wreckage that used to be the armory in growing horror. "NO!"

The scientist rushed over to the collapsed structure as the dust slowly settled; maybe she could still dig Allouette out in time. Of maybe the girl had sheltered herself beneath something to escape…

Ciel kept clutching at any straw of hope, even though she knew the cold reality of the truth in the back of her mind.

"Ms. CIEL!"

The scientist jumped as Merge's tiny voice split the air. In a split second the Cyber Elf had appeared beside her, coughing slightly at the dust in the area.

"Ms. Ciel alright?" Merge inquired.

"I am…" The scientist nodded, desperately trying to keep the tears out of her eyes and her voice. "But… Merge! You're just what we need! Quick, try and find Allouette or Zero, they're somewhere in there."

"Oh…" Merge stared at the mass of debris before him. Then he set his eyes in determination. "Merge find them! Merge try as hard as Merge can!"

The Elf shut his eyes and began to concentrate furiously.

Dande slowly moved over to join the two, he didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

They remained there silently, waiting on Merge to save the day and locate their friends.

But after a while, the Cyber Elf opened up his eyes in bewilderment.

"Merge… Merge sorry..." The Elf stumbled over the words, "But Merge can't find Zero or Allouette… anywhere."

Ciel's head dropped as the tears of sorrow finally escaped. There was only one reason why Merge wouldn't be able to sense them.

They were dead.

**One Hour Later.**

With a burst of light, Cerveau, Dande, Merge, and a very quiet Ciel materialized by the Resistance's mineshaft, to the joy of the other refuges.

The Reploids had already prepared a convoy of vehicles to begin their escape into the desert where they would regroup and rebuild; they were just waiting on Ciel to begin the journey.

After some last minute preparations, Ciel took her place beside Cerveau in the lead truck, and the convoy began its trip into the desert.

Cerveau and Merge kept quiet out of respect as they proceeded.

And Ciel didn't speak at all, she just continued to grieve silently, desperately wishing that there was something she could have done to alter the events of the past few hours.

But there was nothing she could have done.

Ciel felt as if a very real part of herself had died. Her adopted, Reploid daughter was gone.

Gone forever…

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lion VI shouted as he hefted his mace.

"Yeah X, I'm tracking you as we speak, so just give up." Serges examined the device in his hand as he moved through the ancient ruins of the jungle.

"If you two would shut up." Vile GA snapped as he held his saber at the ready. "We might just find him."

Segres nodded and examined his scanner more closely; he was picking up strong readings from somewhere nearby…

Abruptly, the gray robot stopped and waved his scanner around in front of him.

A smile crept over his face as Segres realized just where X was hiding.

The robot motioned towards a nearby stone wall a few yards away, causing Lion VI to smile grimly.

Lion VI ripped his mace off of his back and gave it a small toss, getting used to its weight. Then he hurled it through the air, straight towards the wall.

With a resounding crash, the sphere ripped the stone barrier to pieces, and revealing the Cyber Elf form of X, who had been hiding inside of the wall.

"Get him!"

Vile GA was already in motion, his purple Beam Saber slicing through the air towards his prey.

X was ready, however, and was already hovering away, just barely avoiding the sharp blade, and then he retaliated by driving his fist into the robot's chest.

Vile shrieked as X's Cyber Elf form damage the sensitive wiring of his mechanical body.

"Got him!" Lion VI appeared behind his prey with his mace upraised.

X shot a look over his shoulder, from his position over the sword-carrying robot, at the mace-packing robot.

Lion VI dropped his weapon, down onto X.

Or where the Elf should have been.

X slipped away from the sphere, leaving it to smash into Vile GA, which was still trying to recover from the Cyber Elf's attack.

"Oops." Lion shuddered as he realized his mistake.

The next second he was flying backward as X ghosted through him, damaging the robot's interior circuitry.

"Come back here!" Segres shouted for his damaged companions as their prey took the sky and began to fly away. "X! We'll get you!"

The Cyber Elf didn't reply, but continued onward intent on escaping.

He never succeeded.

A yellow bolt of electrical power exploded out of the sky and raced down towards X.

He didn't stand a chance.

The lightning raced through X's systems, quickly and effectively knocking him senseless. Without his consciousness, X's Cyber Elf form quietly plummeted to the hard, unyielding ground below.

The three X Hunters stared in shock at the events which had just unfolded.

"Disappointing." Harpuia floated down out of the sky, daggers drawn and arms folded. "You three are pathetic."

"Master Harpuia!" The three X Hunters dropped to their knees. "You're here!"

"Yes, doing your work." The Thunder Guardian muttered, "I don't have time to listen to you pathetic excuses, I must proceed onward to the Resistance Base. See if you three can take him in without bungling that job."

"Yes, Master Harpuia." Vile GA snatched up the unconscious X. "Master Wiel will be pleased."

* * *

Ciel, you must eat something." Cerveau held out a plate of stew, that one of his friends had put together, to the blond scientist.

"No, thank you, I'm just not hungry now." Ciel didn't even look at the Reploid as she continued to stare off into the night.

Cerveau didn't rely immediately, ever since the caravan had stopped for the night, Ciel had just sat there staring off into the distance. The Reploid knew that she was still mourning for Allouette, but he was also getting concerned about her behavior.

"I've been thinking." The Reploid researcher sat down next to his comrade. "Harpuia and Neo Arcadia seem pretty convinced that we were going to attempt a coup, and the Mavericks that appeared several days ago didn't help matters any. I think someone's framing us."

Cerveau waited for a response.

None came.

Finally, the Reploid admitted defeat; there was nothing more he could do.

"I suppose that I'll see you tomorrow." The Reploid stood, retrieved the plate, and slowly walked away.

Ciel didn't reply, she just cried.

* * *

"How is she?" Fefnir stormed into the Recovery Ward, causing every Human and Reploid to jump at his entrance.

"Fefnir, Sir, uh, this isn't really a good time-"

The fire Guardian silenced the physician with a wave of his hand.

"Answer the question."

The head physician sighed in defeat, and launched into his explanation.

"Leviathan's systems and frames have been repaired, as well as any damage done to her DNA core, however she is still in a Reploidic coma. The problem is that Armored Armadillo's rockets contained a Reploidic poison, the poison is currently infecting her energy systems, and canceling all attempts to restart her."

"So flush out the energy systems!"

"We've tried," The physician hastily continued, "but the poison stays behind and infects the new current. We're not sure if there is a cure…"

Fefnir couldn't believe his ears.

Hate blazed in the Fire Guardian's eyes as his fists clenched.

"Mark my words, Fairy," Fefnir cast a glance at his unconscious partner, "I've already destroyed that meddling Zero, and it will not be long before I reap vengeance on that Ciel for reactivating the trouble maker!"

End Chapter!


	14. Good news, bad news

Harry: -reads PRIVATE's review- whew, danks, my arm was gettin' tired… -blinks- uh, waita moment. I'm a Met, Met's don't have hands… in dat case… AUGH!

WB: What?

Harry: I'VE GOT HANDS!

WB: Relax, you're a figment of my imagination. If I want you to have hands, then you've got hands.

Harry: Still, dis is weird… and freaky. -gulps-

WB: B. E. Dawn, hey, the love of his life has been poisoned and is slipping away. Can you blame him? And L. Wulf, what's wrong with 'Reploidic'? 'Blog' wasn't a word, but now we've got 'bloggers', 'blogging', 'bloggish', etc. So why is 'Reploidic' strange?

Harry: And dat just leaves R. Riishu's review.

WB: And like I said via E-mail. We've got the issue worked out, so its water under the bridge.

Harry: ….

WB: Aren't you forgetting something?

Harry: Uh, what?

WB: Reread PRIVATE's review.

Harry: -scans review, jumps- Yes, SIR, updating! Lets see now… how do you use hands?

* * *

"Something bothering you?" 

Cerveau shifted in his seat to see the aged Andrew sitting beside him. From past experience, he knew that some things couldn't be kept a secret from Andrew.

"Its Ciel." The inventor admitted, "She's done nothing but brood about Allouette's death for the past two days, she won't sleep, she won't eat… I'm not a psychologist, and I don't have a full understanding of human nature, but I don't think that it's mentally healthy for her to do so."

"I see." Andrew nodded slowly. "She's very upset, she's lost two people that were very dear to her in a way that we cannot understand."

"Wait, are you telling me that Zero and Ciel-"

"No." Andrew cut off his companion's reply. "They were not in love. For some reason, Zero seems afraid to let himself get close to anyone, much less love someone, but they do share a silent bond."

"So she's been hit with two losses," Cerveau mentally put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Allouette and Zero… but she shouldn't go on acting like this."

"No, it's not healthy for a human to behave like she is." The aged Reploid replied, "But with our support, she will begin to live again. For now, all we can do is be there for her."

"I hope you're right, Andrew, because there's not much else we can do."

The two fell silent as they continued to ride onward.

* * *

Miles away at the ruined resistance base, the stars shone down on the wrecked structure. The entire complex had been bulldozed, and not a single stone had been left standing, all that was left of the building was a mass of twisted steel and concrete. 

All was still; not a sound penetrated the area.

Then it struck.

A battle cry erupted.

A large concrete slab exploded, as a fireball ripped a hole through its center.

A mechanical hand shot out of the hole in the wreckage and into the night air.

The hand clamped onto the concrete, steadying its master's body. The robot's hand tensed, providing strength and leverage to the Reploid behind it.

Debris shifted as the battered, wounded, yet triumphant form of a Reploid hauled himself out of his tomb and to the surface.

Matted, dusty yellow hair fell into place, as the Reploid stood erect. His left hand was cradling a younger, girl Reploid, whose arms were locked about his neck.

The Reploid took a step away from his prison, reveling being alive.

"We made it, Allouette."

The girl weakly lifted her head to smile at her rescuer, before she dropped into an exhausted sleep.

The Reploid looked at his charge for a long moment, before bursting into a fast run, setting off across the sandy desert.

* * *

It was night again. 

And the caravan had stopped so that its occupants could rest.

Ciel had received another visit from Cerveau, but he still couldn't get her to open up, and so he had finally left.

Ciel exited the camp and trudged away into the desert. She didn't intend to go far, all she wanted was to have a few moments alone.

She still hadn't recovered from her losses… it had been a double blow, the loss of Zero, and her adoptive daughter, Allouette. Ciel would have traded almost anything just to hear her voice again…

It was then that she realized it.

Next week would have been Allouette's 'birthday' the day that she had been rescued from Neo Arcadia. The thought brought fresh pain to Ciel, and she felt the familiar tears building up, begging to be released.

One by one, her friends had died over the years, each time so that she could live. Milan, Passy…

And even though she knew that Passy's sacrifice had been noble, she missed Passy terribly.

Ciel had rescued Allouette from Neo Arcadia's clutches before they could 'retire' her. And now, just a few short years later, Allouette had died without even living her dreams. Had she made a mistake? Was it crueler on the girl to let her think that she would have a chance at life, and then have it snatched away?

Was it really worth it?

Was she even making any progress towards peace?

Were their sacrifices worth it?

Or were they in vain?

No answers would come to these questions.

And perhaps her emotional state would explain her reactions to the next few events.

As Ciel stood there, gazing into the night sky trying to find her answers, a soft metallic noise caught her attention.

The blond scientist gasped in horror at the sight before her.

A Bat Ring had come out of the sky, and was settling down on the ground before her.

Her first impulse was to run and escape before the Bat Ring registered her presence and sent her location back to the Neo Arcadian forces. If the Neo Arcadian government received word of their location, they were done for.

Ciel turned to execute her plan.

And froze in her tracks, as a cold familiar voice echoed from the Neo Arcadian robot.

"Ms. Ciel, I have a proposition for you."

That voice, it was the voice of Harpuia, and that voice left no room for disregard.

Slowly the scientist turned back around to face the Bat Ring.

"Good, now, since you are hearing my voice you must realize that we know your position. And if we know your position, then we know the position of the last of your forces." Harpuia's voice echoed from the Bat Ring. "If we wanted to, we could come in and wipe them off the face of the earth."

Ciel remained silent, waiting on the Thunder Guardian to make his point.

"But that would be difficult for both sides." Harpuia's voice continued to come from the Bat Ring. "And much more annoying than it needs to be. My point is this, if you, Ciel, are willing to surrender to us, then I can personally guarantee that your friends will be left alone."

"You mean, they won't be targeted or hunted anymore, they'll be free to exist outside of Neo Arcadia."

"Exactly. We were forced to come after you because of your war machine production, but with Zero gone, if you were to turn yourself in, the resistance would not be able to go produce these terrors, and we would have no more reason to pursue them."

"And you won't change your mind," For some unfathomable reason, Ciel found herself considering the offer. "Or double cross me?"

"No, my word is as good as law, they will even be able to keep your Ciel System if they wish."

It seemed like the perfect opportunity, peace for her comrades, what they had been wanting for so long.

And all she had to do was to turn herself in.

Perhaps it was time for her to do something for the others…

"I'll need an answer." Harpuia spoke through the Bat Ring.

"Suppose I accept," The scientist countered, "What do I do?"

"Merely come to this spot." A small spark of light erupted from the robot, as it projected a shadowy hologram into the air. The hologram had been configured to look like a map, and the diagram was marked to show a spot about two miles away from their current campsite. "And we'll consider it an acceptance of our offer."

"I-"

"I don't expect an answer immediately." Harpuia replied, still speaking through the Bat Ring, "You have until midnight, and if you need another map later, this disk will supply that."

Its task finished, the robot deposited a disk in the sand, before flapping off into the night.

Ciel stood there for several minutes, studying the situation.

Minutes lengthened, until a half-hour had passed.

Ciel came to her decision; she took her first step, towards the spot where she would rendezvous with Harpuia.

It was time to put an end to this madness, and if she had to sacrifice herself to make it possible, then so be it.

END CHAPTER!

WB: And remember, Ciel's an emotional wreck right now, so that's why her logic's clouded.

Harry: Can we please get ridda dese hands now? Dere freakin' me out.

WB: Oh… all right. -waves, Harry'shands vanish-


	15. So, whatta ya in for?

"She's coming!"

A grim smile lighting up his face, Fefnir listened to his aid's report.

"Our scouts say: she's coming this way, alone." The robotic aid finished his account.

"Excellent, dismissed." Fefnir shooed the Guardian away, as he looked out across the dark desert night in the direction that Ciel would come from. Harpuia was a genius, he had concocted this plan to have Ciel surrender herself, and it was working beautifully. The Thunder Guardian was sure that Zero's death would have softened her up enough for it to work, and he had been right.

Waiting patiently, the Fire Guardian glanced about his detail, checking over his regiment. The Drones were in position, and awaiting his orders, the transport was ready to take their captive back to Neo Arcadia for trial, and his aids were already report the news of success back to the council. It was all working perfectly.

Minutes passed, as they watched Ciel come closer to them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the human arrived in front of them.

"So, Dr. Ciel," Fefnir couldn't resist the urge to gloat, he had her now, and soon she'd pay for her crimes. "I see that you still have some sense in you, and that you saw the wisdom of our proposal."

"I've come to surrender." Ciel's head remained pointed at the ground as she spoke, indicating her submission to the Neo Arcadian forces. "The resistance hasn't had anything to do with these Maverick attacks, but ifmy surrender will let them live in peace... its a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Very well then, surrender accepted." The Fire Guardian stepped forward as he motioned to one of his X Drones.

The robot stepped out, brandishing a long, flat, silver sheet of metal with two holes cut out of the center, a device known as Neo Arcadian hand restraints.

The woman didn't resist in the slightest, she meekly held out her hands as the robot locked the handcuffs in place.

"Check her for transmitters."

Another drone stepped out, and waved a rectangular box in the air around Ciel, after a second it stopped and reported its findings: no bugs, transmitters, or radio devices found.

"Good," Fefnir addressed his captive. "You didn't try and trick us… Let's go."

A pair of X Drones broke out of their ranks, and grabbed Ciel by her arms. Quickly they began escorting her to the transport vehicle.

The vehicle resembled a large, panel van; it almost looked like a recreational vehicle. It wasn't. The front cab was made of reinforced metals and the glass was unyielding to any substance. The back was even more fortified to make sure that prisoners didn't escape, there wasn't a single window in the back, nor any crack or crevice to hide anything. Long metal benches ran up the walls of the truck, giving the captives a place to sit; safety belts were attached to the seats. They served two purposes, to protect the prisoners in case of a crash, and to restrain them during the trip.

The two drones marched the captive into the vehicle, and strapped her in.

Ciel stared at her cuffed hands, which rested in her lap, as the Drones left the vehicle and slammed the door shut, locking her in the dim exterior.

The truck lurched as it started to move.

"Cerveau, Ibis, Dande, Andrew, Perroquiet, Nal, Arrow, Thrush, Hess, Red…" Ciel ran through the list of remaining Reploids, "please understand why I'm doing this… and forgive me."

* * *

Dande reactivated at the crack of dawn.

As soon as his systems had cleared the efficient Reploid had his area packed and ready to ride. Then he began his morning routine of making Ciel a breakfast, since Ciel was human; she had to eat in order to stay active. And over the years, Dande had proven his worth in preparing human meals that far outclassed Ibis' pitiful freeze-dried dinners.

A short while later, Dande was snuffing out the fire as he judged the coffee done. It was a strange human tradition, the insistence of a caffeinated drink before they would begin their work; it was almost like they needed it to activate! Nevertheless, Dande had perfected this art of coffee making, and many a human had praised it.

With a final hum of approval, the Reploid judged the meal complete. And as he began gathering up his utensils, he happened to glance up.

His eyes widened in concern.

Dande stood erect, to stare off into the distance, unless he was dreaming, a large billowing dust cloud was coming straight towards the resistance's convoy. And a dust cloud that big could only mean one thing, a large group of something was coming at them.

"Cerveau! Ciel!" Dande rushed away from his impromptu diner as he raised the alarm. "Alert! Something's coming!"

Almost instantly, all of the Reploids in the camp were up and grabbing their weapons, waiting for whatever it was to arrive.

After a few moments, Dande found Cerveau standing next to Red and Hess.

"Any idea what it is?" Dande asked.

"Not yet." Cerveau was busily tweaking a pair of field glasses as he answered. "As soon as I get these fixed, we'll know."

"I judge that it's about three miles away." Hess stared at the rapidly advancing, swirling cloud of dust. "And coming in fast."

"Whatever it is, I can take it." Red cockily replied, "I handled Neon Tiger didn't I?"

"Oh, be quiet." Hess didn't have time for Red's lousy bragging.

"Done." Cerveau finished his repairs, and handed the binoculars to Hess. "What do we have there?"

"Let's find out..." The short Reploid lifted the device to his eyes and trained them at the advancing dust storm.

He was silent for a full minute.

"Oh my stars…"

Hess slowly lowered the binoculars.

"Well?" Red demanded, "What is it?"

Without a word, the short Reploid handed the binoculars to Dande, who promptly put them to use.

"I don't believe it." Dande stared through his lenses.

Everyone waited on his report.

"It's… zero…" Dande turned and screamed the news to the resistance. "IT'S ZERO! He's alive! And he's got Allouette with him!"

The air around the convoy was shattered as the Reploids burst into cheers. Each member was shouting for all he was worth as they strained to see the advancing hero in the cloud of dirt.

"I'll be…" Andrew muttered from his position deep in the crowd, "He's a regular MegaMan…"

Cries and shouts continued to fill the air, as the Hunter became visible in the distance. The hero still had Allouette in his arms, and was practically flying across the desert as he ran.

Zero slowed down as he entered the convoy. Cheering resistance members greeting him, as he stopped at the edge of the convoy.

With a very small smile, the Hunter let Allouette to the ground so that she could stand beside him.

"Zero!" Cerveau's voice cut through the chaos as he stepped out of the crowd. "We thought that you were gone."

"The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated." The swordsman replied. "Now, where's Ciel? I've got someone that she has to meet."

The Reploids turned to each other and began murmuring as they tried to locate the scientist.

They never would.

"Where is she?" Cerveau turned to gaze across the crowd. There was no way that she could not know that Allouette and Zero had returned; the entire crowd had been screaming seconds ago. No one could sleep through that racket.

"I don't know, but I'll go look at her camp." Dande offered as he dashed away.

"I'll check the trucks." Hess went into motion, "Maybe she's working in one of those or something."

"Perroquiet!" The Reploid scientist called to his assistant, "look around for Ciel!"

Concern began to mount as Reploid after Reploid went to look for the missing human.

They all came back with the same report.

She hadn't been found.

"I don't like this." Zero muttered under his breath.

"I can only think of one explanation for this." Cerveau replied, "She's not here anymore."

* * *

Ciel winced as the doors to her transport clicked open, flooding the once dim interior with blinding white light. As soon as her eyes had adjusted, the scientist was able to make out a group of three Drones entering the truck.

After unbuckling her, the trio of robots hauled the woman to her feet, and began escorting her across the area.

Ciel blinked as she was walked across a large spotless garage, several over hulking monsters of trucks were lined up beside the one that had brought her here, and minor robots were scurrying around keeping things running.

Her guards negotiated the controlled chaos, and led Ciel into a long, narrow, brightly-lit hallway. A few seconds later they arrived at a place that no one ever hoped to see:

The Neo Arcadian Holding and Correctional facility.

They marched onward, past rows upon rows of occupied cells. Here and there a human could be seen, but most of the cell's occupants were Reploids destined for retirement, their only crime: being Reploid.

Ciel noticed that most of the Reploid prisoners were watching her as she was hauled down the corridor, not out of anger or some other dark motive, but out of sympathy and compassion.

Finally, the guards stopped before a fairly small cell, one no bigger than any of the others, it was just big enough to contain a cot and a small, open space in front of the bed. The walls were composed entirely of bars.

A guard swung the door open, just as a Drone shoved Ciel forward. The scientist stumbled forward before falling into her new jailed home, her cuffed hands just barely breaking her fall.

The door was locked shut after her, sealing her fate.

Their job done, the Drones turned and walked away, leaving the scientist behind.

Ciel stared after them for a minute, before shaking her head. She had made her choice and now had to live with the consequences.

"Hey." A hushed voice came through the air. "Hey!"

A bit startled at being addressed by another prisoner, it took Ciel a moment to turn to her left and find a fairly tall female Reploid with long blond hair and dressed in prison fatigues in the cell adjoining hers.

"Miss," She continued, "Do you want to get rid of those?"

"Get- get rid of what?" Ciel glanced around her empty cell, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Those handcuffs," The Reploid clarified her statement, "They aren't comfortable for humans. Of course, if I take them off, you'll have to slip them back on when any Drones come around. The robot guards won't think anything of it, but the X Drones will notice that they're not where they should be."

"Oh," Ciel decided that, as well as hindering her movement; they were causing her arms to cramp so they might as well go. "Would you?"

"Just hold them out, and I'll have them open." The Reploid replied as she reached under her cot to produce a piece of wire. "Fortunately these handcuffs still use lock-and-key type locks, so I can pick them…"

Ciel pushed her cuffed hands as far through the bars of her cell as she could, and then watched as the Reploid began working over the lock.

"Thank you…" The scientist realized that she didn't know this Reploid's name. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"My name? My name's been lost a long time ago." She chuckled as the handcuffs fell off of Ciel's wrists and clattered to the floor below. "I'm Alpha-29-12."

"That's your prisoner ID number." Ciel rubbed her aching wrists as the Reploid retrieved the open handcuffs and tossed them back into her cell. "I'd like to know your real name."

"My real name doesn't matter anymore, but if you really want to know, it's Alia." The now named Reploid settled herself into her cot looked through the bars at her companion. "I used to work for the Maverick Hunters before X vanished, until Neo Arcadia started mistreating Reploids. I couldn't stand their actions, and so I spoke out against them… I've been here ever since."

"I'm Ciel…" The woman sat wearily on her bed, she didn't even pause to ask how Alia knew that X had disappeared, that information was not comment knowledge. "Formerly of the Resistance."

Alia looked up when Ciel said that, but didn't comment.

"I gave myself up to save the others, our base was destroyed, and Harpuia offered to leave them alone if I turned myself in."

"And you believed him?"

"Why shouldn't I? He is the commander of Neo Arcadia." Ciel spoke quietly, with just a trace of sadness in her voice.

"That might have meant something at one time." Alia muttered, "But not anymore. This isn't the same Neo Arcadia that X and… you built… you were one of the founders of this place weren't you?"

Ciel caught her breath as she realized that she was in a very precarious position. Now that her 'secret' was out, would the Reploid prisoners turn on her for building this wretched government?

"Don't worry." Alia dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. "Sometimes Reploids are more forgiving than humans. You're in the same boat as the rest of us, so we understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know any of this would happen, I can tell."

End Chapter!

And I'm sorry for calling the Pantheons X Drones, but I'm fortunate I was able to update today, I didn't have time to change the names.

I'd liked to have had Ciel meet Axl instead of Alia, but... let's just say that I've come into some interesting information.


	16. Calm before the storm

Harry:We're back! Sorry for da boring A. N. last chapta, but Web was sorta busy.

Web: Yeah, uh, the FCC showed up and... it was a nightmare... oh well. Before I get to the reviews, I want to explain why Network Failure hasn't been updated. Let's just say that I've got some plagarism issues to work out with someone -glares- before I'll update there again.

Harry: But, you all ain't interested in that, here we go! Yes, people, we know that Kraft ain't Axl, give us a break please!

Web: The resemblance is uncanny, makes you wonder if Capcom's planning something... But that wasn't what I was refering to. Now, moving on... Uh, I guess that there's nothing to say...

Begin Chapter!

"We've combed the entire convoy," Cerveau shook his head, indicating his bewilderment to his companions, Dande, Zero, Allouette, and Andrew, "she's not here."

"So where'd she go?" Dande swept his arms out to indicate their surroundings, "We're in a desert! It would be suicide to go out on your own."

Zero stood silently, with Allouette by his side, trying to figure out where Ciel had disappeared.

"Mr. Zero! Mr. Cerveau!"

The Hunter turned to see the almost forgotten about Merge hovering through the air, towards him. The Cyber Elf was struggling to carry a large data disk of some kind as he flew through the air.

"Merge heard that Ms. Ciel is missing." The Elf panted as he slowed to a stop in front of the Reploids. "So Merge go out to look for Ms. Ciel, Merge find this out in the sand."

Merge dropped the disk, his arms too exhausted to continue, "Maybe it help."

Intrigued, Cerveau picked up the disk, and inserted it into his visor.

A few moments passed as the computer decoded the information and displayed the contents on the screen covering Cerveau's eyes.

"It's a map…" The inventor reported, "And there's a mark indicating a place about two miles east of us... that's it."

"So now for the big question." Dande muttered, "Did Ciel drop this or someone else?"

"There's an easy way to find out." An idea presented itself to Cerveau as he turned to their Elf companion. "Merge, try and locate Ciel."

"Oh, Merge forgot about that…" The Elf grinned sheepishly.

Merge snapped his eyes shut and began concentrating furiously.

"Ciel very far away." The Elf began to tremble underneath his massive exertion. "Hard to find…"

"Just do your best."

"Ciel… one hundred fifty miles away… roughly… northeast…"

Merge's eyes popped open, as he gave a weary sigh. "That the best Merge can do."

"It's a lot of help, thank you." Cerveau fed those numbers into his computer-carrying visor. In seconds the location had appeared on the map still displayed on his visor. "Oh my… that puts her right in Neo Arcadia!"

Shocked at the news, Allouette gasped at her memories of that place. Tears began to appear in her eyes at the thought of what her adoptive mother could be going through, and subconsciously, she latched onto Zero in an effort to find comfort.

"So we can assume that she was captured. I have something to say about that." Zero spoke slowly, his intent clear in his eyes.

"But if they knew where Ciel was." Dande spoke up, "why didn't they take us in too?"

"Because, one by consent is worth more that thirty by force." The swordsman rested his hand on his saber, "I think its safe to assume that the Neo Arcadian government made a bargain with us that we didn't know about. Ciel surrenders, and they don't attack."

"But that makes absolutely no sense." Cerveau replied, "It would be a complete change of policy for the government to do that."

"I don't know for sure." Zero's voice was hard. "But there's only one way to find out. I'm going after her."

"That's suicide!"

"Then call me suicidal." The Hunter shot back, "I've infiltrated Neo Arcadia before, and I'll do it again."

Zero's voice clearly told everyone that the discussion was closed.

But before he began his mission, the Hunter had one more task to do.

The swordsman kneeled down to the weeping Allouette, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Allouette, I promise you, on my honor as a Maverick Hunter." Zero wasn't sure where the 'Maverick Hunter' phrase had come from or what it meant, but the sentence came naturally to him. "That I will get Ciel out of there."

"Thank you."

"You stay here with Cerveau." The Hunter instructed her, "And I'll be back in a little while with Ciel."

That done, the swordsman stood up.

"Merge, you're with me. Everyone else stay put."

"I wish I could help." Cerveau spoke his mind. "But without a Trans Server, I can't beam you into Neo Arcadia. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to drive there."

"I'll make better time if I run." Zero shook his head, "Now, I'll be back."

With that, the swordsman took off running, kicking up clouds of dust after him. Merge was right on his heels.

"Do you think he can do it?" Dande just had to voice the question.

However, instead of Cerveau's voice, it was another that replied.

"I know he can." Andrew spoke, causing the others to realize that he had been standing there the entire time. "He is our MegaMan. After the original MegaMan was gone, Reploids were developed, their designs copied from Dr. Light's greatest creation: MegaMan X. X never did like to do battle, but his honor drove him to protect humans from the Mavericks."

"Meaning us." Dande spoke bitterly.

"No, in those days the threat of Mavericks were real. But with Zero's help, X managed to end the Maverick threat and destroy their leader, Sigma. Zero is strong enough to take on anything that opposes him. He truly is a MegaMan."

* * *

"Huh?"

Alia snapped awake from her light nap, a strange sound coming through the air. It took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of tears, sobs, and gasps.

Quickly she sat up and glanced around the area, it took her a second to remember that she now had someone in the cell next to him. The prisoner snapped her head around to see the human Ciel sprawled out on her bed, tears raining down her face and staining the cot.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Alia stood up and moved as close as the bars would allow her. "Ciel?"

"Oh…" The woman looked up to see the Reploid looking at her in concern, quickly she tried to gather her self-control. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's quite all right, I was about to waken anyway." Alia sat down at the foot of his wall of bars. "What's troubling you?"

"I… I don't really want..." The scientist stuttered slowly, the last of her tears running their course. "It hurts…"

"What does? Sean, that Reploid on your right used to be a medical issue Reploid."

"Hmm?" Ciel turned to see a standard hospital issue Reploid in the cell next to her.

"I didn't mean… like that… I meant… Alia she's dead! I can't believe it…"

"Oh." Alia finally realized what the problem was. Ciel wasn't physically injured; she was grieving emotionally. "Ciel, It might help if you talk about it."

"She, I can't believe that she's gone."

"What was her name?" The Reploid put her full concern on helping her 'neighbor'.

"She- her name's Allouette, my daughter…" Ciel realized what she had just said, "I mean, not mine… she's a- was a Reploid, I adopted her… and they killed her…"

"I'm sorry."

"They attacked us… she never made it out…"

"And you're sure that she's… gone?"

"Positive, we couldn't even find a trace of her." The woman replied, her sentences becoming more coherent as she regained her stamina.

"I know what you mean." Alia spoke calmly but sadly, "I lost someone too. He gave himself up, to save the rest of us."

"He did?"

"Yes, he paid the ultimate price…" The Reploid closed her eyes, reliving those terrible days in her mind. "And willingly died… a hero."

Alia's eyes opened, showing the sadness within her.

"He was gone forever, and I never told him how I felt."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." The prisoner shook her head. "It took time, but eventually I started to live again… I consider myself lucky. I didn't have to lose my love like Zero did…"

"Zero?" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise that someone from the past had survived to the present day.

"Yes, you've heard of him?" The Reploid glanced down. "Iris… her brotherwas retired duesoSigma's influence. Zero took him down, but Iris couldn't forgive him… she was delusional with false dreams and hopes. In a fit of rage, she decided to destroy him, and she literallytransformed into a monster… Zero was forced to kill or be killed. It was a hard blow for him."

"So that's why the name troubles him…" Ciel spoke so softly that Alia never heard her.

"Listen, Ciel." The Reploid looked up. "I know that it's difficult, but someday you will be able to move on. Isn't it what Allouette would want?"

At that moment, the woman realized that he was right.

* * *

"Hang in there Ciel." Zero muttered as he exploded across the desert, off in the distance he could see the faint outlines of the Neo Arcadian city.

"We're closer." Merge replied as he homed in on his friend's position. "She's about ten miles away… Uh oh."

"What?" Zero kept running, kicking up sand clouds behind him.

"It looks like we've got company. Drones are coming this way, lots of them."

"So you can sense drones now."

"Merge can only sense Drones if there are many. Merge not sense them if there are few."

"I see." Zero drew his saber and selected his Shield Boomerang; it was time for a little payback.

The Hunter prepared himself for the coming battle as the mass of patrolling X Drones appeared in the distance. He'd have to take them out hard and fast before they reported his position, if they knew he was coming, then there was no telling what they'd do to Ciel.

"So let's get this party started!" A flash of light erupted from the shaft, as Zero ignited his blade.

* * *

Ciel's head snapped up as she heard the sounds of a door opening in the distance.

Alia had heard the sound too, and was peering down the corridor. In seconds she had spotted the four Drones marching down the hallway towards them, and realized that this meant trouble.

"Quick!" She hissed, "the cuffs, slip them back on!"

As Ciel followed her instructions by locking the restraints around her hands, she noticed her Reploid companion also binding hier hands with a pair of handcuffs.

Together, they looked at the patrolling Pantheons through their barred cells, watching them draw closer.

To their surprise, the robots stopped outside of Ciel's cell.

"Prisoner Gamma-45-3," One of the Drones said in monotone. "You have been summoned for interrogation."

Ciel made no reply.

Ignoring the other Reploids, a Drone opened up the lock on the cell door, and then slid it open. Two others entered the confinement chamber and grabbed Ciel's arms, preparing to escort her away.

"Hang in there Ciel." Alia called after her as the Drones dragged the woman away. "Remember, I'll always be here for you!"

The blond scientist desperately hoped that she was right.

End Chapter!

Up next: The moment has arrived: None stop POPCORN!


	17. Popcorn!

Web: Hmm... Harry, are we under contractual obligations to answer each and every question that comes our way?

Harry: Nope.

Web: That's what I thought. So we don't have to explain what this information is, or where we got it?

Harry: Nope.

Web: Oh, good. But just for all of you who can't keep your curiosity in check, here's what I found: Inafune wants Axl dead. And so there's a good possibility that'll happen, it might only be for a game or so, but I decided to err on the side of caution.

Begin Chapter!

"HAI!"

A burst of light flooded the interior of a deserted room, as the blade of a saber ripped through the wall, tearing a nice-sized hole in the process.

The saber deactivated as a red and black Reploid stepped through the hole in the wall.

"She's here?"

"Yes." Merge wiggled through the opening and scanned the area for Ciel again. "Ms. Ciel is somewhere underground, below this spot."

Zero glanced around the room, and to his astonishment noted that aside from a computer system set in the back wall, the place was empty.

Warily, the Hunter took another step into the room, his eyes glancing about, searching for any potential traps. He kept one hand on his saber at all times.

As he did so, he took note of a door in the wall to his right.

"Zero, about time you showed up."

As the voice came through the air, the swordsman spun around to find the owner of it, his saber flaring to life.

And as it turned out, the person addressing him was none other that Lion VI.

"I knew you weren't dead." The squat robot ripped his mace out of his back, and gave it a preliminary toss into the air. The robot grinned cockily as he continued his speech. "You're too stubborn to be buried alive."

"Who are you? I don't think that question's ever been answered." The Hunter kept his saber raised defensively.

"I am Lion VI," the mace-packing robot rumbled, "A proud X Hunter under the command of Master Harpuia."

"X Hunter?" For a split second, Zero recalled the Mother Elf's warning that X was in danger.

"Yes, I have been reincarnated to track down the Cyber Elf form of X, and destroy you in the process."

"You want to put that in English?"

"Years ago." Lion VI explained, "After you sacrificed yourself for X. We, the X Hunters, scoured the country looking for your parts, after being reassembled, Master Sigma reprogrammed you to be loyal to the Maverick Revolution. It never worked, you refused to turn on your friends and assisted in overthrowing our glorious revolution. Now Master Harpuia has brought us back in our new forms, with the purpose of destroying you. Face the rage of Violin, in his new, unstoppable form! I am now, Lion VI-!"

The robot's rant was cut off as a powered blast of firepower rammed into him.

"Shut up." Zero stood there, his Buster smoking. "If we defeated you once before, then I'll just do it again."

"This battle begins!"

Lion drew pack his large mace, and then thrust his arms forward, sending the spiked sphere plying through the air toward his opponent.

The swordsman didn't break a sweat; he threw himself forward, underneath the wrecking ball's flight, and then burst into a dash at his opponent.

As he ran, Zero reminded himself that Lion's sphere would rebound back to its owner, so he'd have to get out of the way…

The swordsman tensed as he sensed something rushing up behind him. With a quick bound, the Hunter back-flipped into the air, just as Lion's mace rushed through the spot that he had previously occupied.

Grinning, Lion VI caught his weapon as Zero touched down.

Without a second's delay, the swordsman launched himself forward, his saber shooting through the air towards his opponent.

Lion VI saw the move coming and slipped to the side, just barely avoiding the deadly slash. Instantly he snapped his arms out as his claws slid into place, and prepared to retaliate. The robot sent his arms flying forward, claws outstretched at his opponent.

Zero's saber flashed through the air into a defensive position, just in time to catch the attack.

The X Hunter whipped back his arms, and struck again, aiming his own blades at Zero's face.

The red Reploid slammed his saber into Lion's claws, knocking them away from their intended target. Taking advantage of the fact that the X Hunter was off balance, Zero lashed out, kicking his foot at his opponent's midsection.

The move failed.

Lion snapped his free hand around to block the kick, and then launched into a kick of his own as his short leg shot through space towards Zero.

The swordsman broke away from his opponent and flipped away, avoiding the strike. As soon as he had landed he was back in motion, streaking towards the X Hunter.

Zero slashed with all of his strength at his adversary, gunning for his chest.

Lion VI had already guessed Zero's strategy, however. And was currently in the process of countering it. Deftly the squat robot hurled himself into the air, over Zero's attack, and twisted around to face his opponent as he reached the apex of his jump.

The swordsman's head snapped up, to see Lion VI hovering above his head, and the bucket of bolts had his massive wrecking ball ready to plunge down on his head.

With a battle cry, Zero lunged to his left, and went into a shoulder roll. He just barely managed to avoid the mace as the sphere slammed into the ground, sending debris flying, and digging a crater in the floor.

Zero made a mental note to avoid getting underneath that thing.

"You'll never defeat me!" Lion VI began to laugh wildly as his mace bounced back up to him. Somehow, the robot was able to hover in the air, and the position gave him the perfect position to strike from.

Lion sent his sphere spinning downward into the ground again.

The swordsman leapt into the air to avoid the attack. The wrecker plowed under him, creating another crater in the floor.

The second he landed, Zero was forced to scramble to one side as the X Hunter sent his sphere spinning at him. The ball slammed into the ground and rocketed back to its owner, who grabbed it and instantly sent it flying at the swordsman.

The swordsman vaulted out of the way up onto the wall. He barely had time to take a breath before he had to launch himself across the room to avoid that mace again.

As Zero scurried out of the sphere's path again, a plan began to form in his mind… If he could knock that guy off balance long enough to make his move…

As he thought, the Hunter's hand inched towards his Recoil Rod.

It was time to end this battle.

Lion VI grabbed his mace as it bounced back to him. With a smirk, he pitched it at his opponent again, putting all of his strength into the attack.

"Here goes nothing…" The Recoil Rod reached full power.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Zero sent the weapon rocketing into the air to meet Lion's spiked sphere.

Mace met Recoil Rod.

Lion never knew what hit him.

The X Hunter had been watching his mace crash into Zero, when all of a sudden the sphere had reversed direction and come spinning right back into him. Not prepared to catch his weapon, Lion VI had been slammed by the wrecking ball, and been sent tumbling to the ground under the impact.

The X Hunter hit the ground for a split second, then Zero's Shield Boomerang shot into him, adding its power to the attack and its momentum sending Lion VI skidding across the floor.

Lion slid to a stop, and looked up to see Zero plunging down at him, the swordsman's saber glowing in green light.

Lion managed to shriek once, before it was over.

A muffled explosion shook the building.

Zero deactivated his blade, and turned to face the demolished robotic body of Lion VI.

"You loose."

End Chapter!

Web: Yep, time to start picking off the X Hunters. A few more chapters and I'll explain why Harpuia's gone nuts!


	18. Well, ain't this just ducky

Harry: Da last chapta was called 'Popcorn' because dings started poppin'!

Web: 'Corny', I know, but a good pun nonetheless.

Harry: Dat does it! -whips out hammer- You pull anoda pun, and I'll let you have it!

Web: Let's just get to reviews? Okay? Archeon, as long as the games sell, Capcom will keep cranking them out.

Harry: Even dough X5 was supposed ta end da whole series.

Web: I won't go there. N. B. Special, how should I know?

Begin Chapter!

"Lion failed." Serges looked up from his monitor. "Looks like it's my turn."

"How close is Master Harpuia to success?" Vile GA peered over his companion's shoulder.

"The Maverick Virus will be active within the hour."

"Excellent," Vile grinned.

Serges never saw the robot draw his sword.

A sharp sizzle flooded the area, as Vile swept his blade across his supposed partner.

Serges didn't have time to question, to say anything at the betrayal, before he ceased to exist.

"Sorry, Segres." Vile GA muttered, "But Zero's mine, and mine only. You'd never win against him, so I decided to save you the trouble."

* * *

"This way!" Merge continued to lead Zero down the flight of steps. "Ms. Ciel down lower…"

The swordsman rushed downward following his Elf's advice.

A burst of movement came from the corner of Zero's eye. Acting on instinct, he stopped and threw himself backward.

A purple saber stabbed through the spot his head would have been occupying had not the swordsman stopped so abruptly.

Instantly, Zero bounded backward, putting some distance between himself and his opponent. As the Hunter landed, he realized that this wasn't going to be the average fight, the stairs were going to make this tricky.

The swordsman stared at his new opponent, the lean robot known as Vile GA.

"You're an X Hunter I presume." Zero drew his favored blade.

"Correct, the last opponent that you shall ever face." Vile GA muttered as he raised his own blade. "The reincarnation of Agile. I promise you that I'll be the one to retire the famed Zero."

"Over my dead body."

"My plan exactly!" Vile rushed up the stairwell, his sword cutting through the air.

Zero snapped his saber around to deflect the blow, and instantly he was using the momentum of his block to lash out at his opponent.

Vile sneered and he took advantage of the sloped incline. Since he was lower than Zero, he was able to duck and allow the blade to whistle over his head. As soon as it was clear, Vile straightened himself, swinging his sword in the process.

The swordsman went into a low jump; just clearing Vile's thrust. At the apex of his leap, Zero lashed out with his foot, aiming a kick at his opponent's face.

The X Hunter threw himself backward, going into a low back flip and causing the swordsman to miss completely. As soon as he touched down, Vile rushed back up the steps, gunning for his adversary.

Zero sidestepped as Vile slashed wildly at him and then retaliated by launching himself into the air above Vile's head. Utilizing his 'Saber Smash' technique, Zero began his descent, keeping his inverted blade pointed at the X Hunter.

Vile leapt up the steps, putting himself higher up on the stairwell than Zero, and avoiding the attack.

The swordsman dropped to the ground and then bounced backward down the steps; instantly the two opponents rushed at each other with swords drawn.

It was then that Vile pulled a dirty move.

As he closed in on the swordsman, the X Hunter sheathed his sword and pointed his right hand at Zero. When Vile opened his palm, a blast of intense plasma burst out of his hand. In such close quarters, there was nowhere for him to go, and as a result the firepower rained down on Zero, sending the hero plunging backward down the staircase.

As he fell, the swordsman went into a mid-air, backward, somersault so that he was able to land erect.

"Just try that again." Zero threatened as he selected another weapon, his Shield Boomerang.

"With pleasure!" Vile raised his blade.

The Hunter made his move, activating the 'Shield Sweep' ability; he unleashed his Boomerang Shield, sending it racing up the stairway at his opponent.

"Is that your best?" The X Hunter chuckled as he vaulted over the spinning disk.

"No, but this is."

Vile's head snapped up to see Zero, sword upraised, flying at him.

And since he was in mid-air, there was no way that Vile could dodge the coming attack.

The Swordsman put all of his strength into the slash; he had to make it count. His attack hit home, the force sent Vile plunging over the handrail of the stairs, and down to the next flight of steps a story below them.

With a loud crash, Vile slammed into the stairway.

The Hunter waited until his Boomerang rocketed back to him, and then leapt over the railing, dropping down to resume his fight with the X Hunter. Deciding to make the most of his situation, Zero pointed his blade downward as he pulled another Saber Smash.

Vile leapt up the steps, dashing out from under Zero's attack. Putting his momentum to use, Vile launched himself up onto the wall and then flipped over to land upright, he shot back down the steps toward the landing Zero, his sword set to impale his opponent.

Zero recovered in the knick of time, and snapped his blade up to stop Vile's attack.

Again the X Hunter attacked, by jumping over Zero and trying to attack from behind.

The swordsman spun around, activating his Shield just it time to cut off Vile's strike. With a shove, the Hunter knocked the Neo Arcadian's sword aside, giving himself an opening to attack.

Zero capitalized on his position, and struck.

Unfortunately, Vile was ready.

The X Hunter raised his free hand, opened his palm, and unleashed another devastating laser burst on his adversary.

Zero took the attack full force, and reeled, finding himself with his back against stairwell's railing.

Vile attacked the stunned swordsman, by driving his fist into the Hunter's face.

The swordsman could feel himself loosing his balance, but he couldn't seem to do anything as he tipped back over the handrail.

"See ya." Vile smirked as he punched his adversary again.

The force of the blow knocked Zero over the rail, and with a shout the swordsman vanished from sight.

Vile rushed over to the handrail and peered over the side, trying to locate the falling Zero.

For a long moment all was quiet as the X Hunter searched the dim stairwell in an effort to locate his opponent.

He was rewarded with a kick in the face.

His red boot connected solidly with Vile's face as Zero vaulted out from his hiding placebeneath the stairwell, and back up topside. As Vile reeled backward in shock from the attack, the swordsman ignited his blade.

"Playtime's over."

The swordsman attack with controlled speed and precision, slashing with amazing speed and accuracy at his opponent. Vile didn't have a chance to recover between attacks, and was soon whittle down to size.

"This ends now!" Zero raised his sword above his head for the final strike.

Vile could only watch helplessly as the blade came down.

And then it was over.

The deactivated Vile crashed to the ground; he wouldn't be going anywhere ever again.

Zero switched his sword off, and then collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Zero O.K.?" Merge hovered down next to his friend.

"I'm fine." Zero panted, "Just fine."

* * *

Trapped between the two Pantheons, Ciel couldn't do anything but watch as the doors slid open. Once the area was clear, the two robots roughly escorted her inside.

Ciel stared in shock as the doors slid shut behind her; this wasn't an interrogation room.

This was a laboratory.

Across the left wall, a row of large, vertical, glass tubes had been set. A mass of computer equipment rested against the right wall next to a large square vault-like box, and a workbench was sitting next to the far wall, tools littering its surface.

Ciel's eyes widened as she saw the unconscious, Cyber Elf, form of X lying in one of the glass tubes.

But that wasn't the shocker.

There, standing smugly in the center of the room, stood the proud figure of Wiel.

"You!" The blond scientist took a step backward at the sight of the crazed man.

"Yes, it is I." Weil gave a mock bow to his captive.

"But how?" Ciel tried to figure out just how her nemesis had infiltrated a Neo Arcadian Correctional Center. "How did you get here?"

"Ah, Ciel, it is all painfully easy." The crazed scientist's explanation was cut short as the familiar form of Harpuia entered the room.

"Harpuia…" Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, there was no way that the Thunder Guardian would pass up a chance to grab Weil for his crimes against Neo Arcadia.

Her relief turned to horror, as the green Reploid strode up to the crazed scientist…

And kneeled before him.

"I have brought her here as you ordered." The Thunder Guardian spoke to Weil.

"Very good, very nicely done, Harpuia, now rise."

At those words, the Guardian rose to his feet, and stepped over to stand beside the scientist.

"This can't be happening…" Ciel couldn't believe her eyes. Harpuia had just joined forces with an enemy of Neo Arcadia!

"Oh, but it is." Weil smirked, "You see, back during the whole Omega fiasco, I took the liberty of… upgrading Harpuia's capabilities during one of his routine physical exams. Lets just say that he isn't feeling quite like himself."

"You… You monster!" The blond strained against the drones holding her prisoner. "Robbing a Reploid of his free will! … But I shouldn't be surprised, you did the same thing with the Mother Elf before…"

"True."The scientistturned and pushed several buttons on his computer console. "But unfortunately, I forgot to take into account your wretched Zero's immunity to the Maverick Virus, and as such giving him protection from the Dark Elf's abilities."

"But that is a thing of the past, and I can assure you that I have learned from that past. I have learned much, such as the power of Maverick Reploids. And then an idea came to mind, why not recreate famous Mavericks and frame the Resistance for their appearance? Neo Arcadia would immediately mobilize against them, and the resulting war would completely wear out both forces, leaving the path wide open for me to take over."

"My latest creation," Weil produced a computer disk, and proceeded to slip it into his computer's disk drive. "A recreation of the most powerful Maverick of all! Sigma himself!"

"You can't! Sigma is much too powerful to be-"

"My plans call for the annihilation of the currentworld, so that a new world can be born... So I expect him to disregard my orders, but rest assured that I'll have the last laugh. Especially once we recreate the Maverick Virus as well, by the way, I must thank Original X for providing me with the details for Sigma and the Maverick Virus. I just wish that he hadn't been so stubborn about sharing them."

Before Ciel's eyes, the crazed scientist activated the disk's contents, causing the vault next to the computer to glow ominously.

"ARISE!"

At Weil's command the doors creaked open by degrees, revealing the dark, sinister form of a duplicated Maverick. He was tall, almost two heads taller than Zero, his white body was covered by dark green armor. A sheathed Saber hung from his back, and his spiked knuckles subconsciously clenched as new power began to flow through its body. It's scarred face looked up as its sickly purple eyes sprang open, looking every bit as sinister as they had in the past.

"Weil, STOP!" Ciel screamed as the Reploid began to stir. "You can't!"

"I can and I am!"

"I've got something to say about that."

Ciel stiffened as a rush of air whistled past both sides of her body, and through the Pantheons.

The blond scientist couldn't believe it when the robots groaned, and then crashed to the floor in a severed heap.

Out of the shadows, came Zero, saber drawn and Shield Boomerang in hand.

"Ciel, run."

Heeding the swordsman's advice, the scientist turned and rushed past the Hunter, and out into the hallway and freedom.

"So, Weil, you had to stoop to your lowest level yet in order to achieve your goals." Zero kept his weapons raised as he addressed the scientist.

"The end justifies the means." Wiel shot back, eyeing his enemy. "And while I could have Harpuia destroy you for interfering with my plans. I'm afraid that won't be happening, instead I'll let Sigma seize control of you, and add your wonderful skills to my cause."

"Just try it." Zero didn't seem the least bit bothered at the threat.

"Very well." Wiel raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing Sigma to straighten and prepare for its orders. "Take him!"

With a shrill shriek, Sigma flew out from the vault, and shot through the air towards the swordsman.

"So," Zero raised his Z Saber. "Shall we dance?

End Chapter!

Next: -wink- Wrath of Thunder!


	19. What a copout!

Harry: Lemme at dem! I'll take dem all on! -squirms against Web's grip-

Web: -struggles to hold back deranged Met- Easy, there! Chill, Harry. You don't have to take it as a personal challenge.

Harry: If dey wanna rumble, let's rumble!

Web: How about we don't? Guys, do me a favor and don't threaten Harry. It gets him a little worked up.

Harry: DAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!

Web: Anyways, yes, Sigma's back. To quote Miranda Paugh of the MMHP again, "You knew he was in this somewhere."

* * *

Ciel glanced around the doorway, back into the laboratory. It was like watching history come alive, before her eyes, Zero and Sigma were about to brawl once more... It was uncanny.

She hadn't really reacted when Zero had miraculously shown up to save her, it had all seemed perfectly normal as if it were supposed to happen and so she had reacted on instinct by escaping. But that was just it, Zero was supposed to be dead... but here he was, alive and well...

And did that mean that Allouette was alive too?

Or was that even a dream she should hope for?

* * *

"I'll destroy him with pleasure." Sigma drew his gleaming silver sword, and prepared to attack, swiftly he closed in on his prey, ready to strike.

"Feeling's mutual." The swordsman snapped his blade around. His sword clashed against Sigma's stopping it in its tracks. The red Reploid retaliated, snapping his foot around at his opponent.

The Maverick stepped back, causing the kick to miss. He drove his sword forward again, attempting to cut through his opponent's defenses.

Zero slipped out of the blade's path, and then sent his blade cutting through the air. His sword came to an early stop when it rammed against Sigma's weapon. Instantly he had drawn back, and the Hunter struck again, slashing with his blade.

Again Sigma blocked the attack, but this time he leapt backward, putting distance between the two. Then, he raised a hand and pointed it at his opponent, a sparking sphere of energy leapt out of his palm and across the room towards his adversary.

Zero threw himself up and over the attack, clearing the sphere of energy. Quickly he revved up his power and then unleashed another spiked blast of energy, the Throw Blade, at his opponent.

The Maverick sidestepped, allowing the blast to whistle past him.

"I expected more from a duplicate of your caliber." Zero muttered as he landed, and began circling with his opponent.

"And I of you." Sigma likewise rotated with his adversary. "But, I have not yet begun to fight…"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the Maverick became a green blur as he rocketed through the air at incredible speed. The speeding Reploid shot through space at his opponent.

Zero threw himself to the right, just barely avoiding the charge. As he did so, he cast a look over his shoulder, trying to trace his opponent. He wasn't even on the ground and already Sigma has streaking back towards him…

No sooner had the swordsman touched down, than he was forced to spring upward to avoid Sigma's next charge. Instantly he flipped backward, suspecting that his opponent would already be launching another charge. His guess proved correct, as the blurred image of Sigma whipped over his bent frame.

Zero slammed into the ground, already spinning around and raising his blade. The Maverick was instantly on him, lashing out furiously with his sword. It took all of Zero's skill and speed to snap and parry his blade around to block the avalanche of attacks pouring at him.

Abruptly, Sigma stopped in mid-swipe, and then 'blinked', vanishing from one spot and teleporting to another.

The hunter glanced around uneasily, trying to guess where his adversary would reappear.

A slight chuckle caught his attention; it was coming from somewhere… overhead?

Instantly, Zero leapt forward, just as Sigma came down from the sky, sword first, into the spot he had just vacated. The Hunter twisted around, landing upright, sword raised. Immediately Sigma was on him, blade crashing against his own.

"What the- Wiel?"

As Zero's blade locked against his opponent's. The swordsman risked a glance over his shoulder to see the massive Fefnir standing in the basement doorway, the Fire Guardian looked absolutely shocked to see the rebel scientist standing in a Neo Arcadia Governmental building's basement.

A split second later, the Fire Guardian's blaster was up and firing at the crazed scientist.

A blast of flame ripped away from the blaster and headed towards its target.

And then burst apart into a horrific explosion. Slowly the flames died away to reveal Harpuia, the Thunder Guardian, with daggers drawn and extended.

Fefnir's eyes bulged slightly, as he realized that Harpuia had blocked his attack.

"Fefnir, listen!" Zero shouted as he leapt over a slice of Sigma's sword. Instantly he was on the ground and blocking the opponent's next strike. "You've got to fight Harpuia, trust me!"

The Fire Guardian just stood there too stunned to try and figure out whom to believe. He thought he knew that Zero was the enemy, but Wiel was also a threat, and Harpuia had just protected him…

"Listen to Mr. Zero!" Merge became visible again, and began trying to convince the Guardian about the truth in his friend's claims. "Mr. Zero telling the truth! Mr. Harpuia, is-!"

"Fefnir, allow me to explain," Harpuia lowered his weapons and approached the other Guardian. "This is all just a big misunderstanding-"

The interrupter was interrupted, as a sleekly blue harpoon came flying out of nowhere and narrowly missed the Thunder Guardian.

Fefnir gasped as Leviathan stepped into view; she had been completely restored and was alive again.

"Fefnir, he's lying to you." The Ice Guardian summoned another harpoon and held it at the ready. "Wiel hasn't been manipulating him,but indirectly,he's been manipulating you. The Resistance had nothing to do with those so-called Maverick attacks, it was all Wiel's doing!"

"What the-" The crazed scientist stared at the revived guardian. "But how? You should be nothing more than a solid heap of scrap metal by now!"

Zero twisted away from another one of Sigma's thrusts before joining in the conversation. "Did you honestly think I'd just come charging in here unprepared? You can thank the Mother Elf for giving me the antidote."

The answer hit Wiel like a ton of bricks, before coming in here after him; Zero had stopped and reactivated Leviathan. Somehow, he had gotten her to trust him just long enough to follow him down into the basement and learn the truth about the events of the past few days.

"You meddler!" The deranged scientist screamed at the Hunter. "Sigma, stop playing around and destroy the fool!"

"It'll be a pleasure!" The maverick slashed his blade down on his opponent, forcing Zero back a few steps. The second that there was enough clearance between the two, he raised his sword over his head, causing a think glow to build up around the blade.

Zero…

The Swordsman twisted out of the way, allowing Sigma's blade to whip past his head.

"Took you long enough, X…" Zero grumbled under his breath, "What have you got that'll help?"

Zero… Listen, I can't maintain… our link much longer… Open the doorway to my right… Hurry…

"If you say so!" Zero ducked out from underneath another one of Sigma's slashes, and then flipped backward through the air. His leap took him out of the Maverick's range, and bought him some time to act. Whipping his arm about, the Hunter unleashed a powerful Throw Blade that sailed through the air… And smashed through the doorway X had mentioned.

Because he was forced to duck another swipe of his opponent's blade, Zero never noticed a green blur rocket out of the opened doorway.

The Hunter snatched up his Buster and powered it up to the max… only to have his attack cut short as a blast of electrical energy rammed into him; Harpuia had attacked him from behind.

Sigma swept his blade through the air, unleashing a slash of power that exploded across the room, and into his stunned opponent. Taking the full force of the blast, the Hunter was sent flying backward through the air, and into the solid wall behind him.

Dazed, Zero sank to the floor, too overwhelmed by the attacks to react.

* * *

"Fefnir, we must act!" Leviathan leapt into action, hurling herself into the air, and throwing her harpoons rapid-fire at the deranged Guardian, who effortlessly blocked them.

Sigma took advantage of his downed opponent, and raced in, delivering a stunning kick that sent the Hunter. The force of the blow sent the swordsman spiraling into the far wall. With a sickening thud, the red Reploid slammed against the wall, and then sank to the floor.

Immediately, Sigma was leaping through the air towards his adversary. The Maverick's hand snaked out and seized Zero, lifting the swordsman above Sigma's head.

"This is the end for you, Zero…"

* * *

"Fefnir, we don't have a choice!" Leviathan twisted out of the way, as one of Harpuia's swords swished past her head. Quickly she lashed out, sending her foot around towards the Thunder Guardian's body, only to have him slip away and avoid the attack all together.

The Ice Guardian cast a hopeful look at her ally as she launched another spear at Harpuia.

The look cost her dearly, as a lightning blast caught her head on, sending her flying backward across the room. As soon as she had crashed to the floor, the Thunder Guardian was standing over her; daggers raised and ready to deliver the final, lethal blow.

Leviathan's face went white as the blade's plunged down at her…

And snapped to a stop, inches away from her chest.

"Leviathan!"

A blast of flame ripped through the air, and over the still Leviathan. The attack smashed into the hesitant Harpuia, and sent him flying off of the Water Guardian and into a far wall. The Thunder Guardian slid down the vertical surface to floor, where he lay still.

"Fefnir, thank you." Leviathan struggled to her knees.

"My only regret," Fefnir's reached out with his hand, and helped her to stand, "is that I did not act sooner. Leviathan… I've missed you."

"You have?" The Ice Guardian blinked in surprise. "How… much?"

"I've… uh…" Fefnir's reply died off, as he noticed a horrible scene over Leviathan's shoulder. "Fairy, down!"

The Fire Guardian pushed his ally, forcing her to the floor. A split second later, a burst of electrical power ripped through the air, and Fefnir.

The attack ran its course, and then vanished.

Exhausted, Fefnir slumped to the floor and lay still.

"Fighting!" Terrified, Leviathan scrambled to her knees and leaned over the Fire Guardian to examine his wounds. The Reploid was barely breathing.

"A pity…" Harpuia's voice drifted through the air, causing Leviathan to look up at him. "I expected a bigger challenge…"

The Ice Guardian's eyes widened in horror, as Harpuia crossed his daggers across his chest. This was it, the finishing stroke…

But Harpuia never made his next move.

Two curved blades of energy whipped through the air, and cleaved into the Thunder Guardian and sending him flying.

Leviathan gasped as a green boot hit the floor in front of her. Amazed, she looked up, to see…

A second Harpuia standing in front of her, his blades drawn and ready to fight.

"Wiel!" The Thunder Guardianglanced at the other Harpuia and the deranged scientist. "Impersonation of a Neo Arcadian Guardian will not be tolerated."

"There's..." Levaithan gaped in awe, "Two Harpuias?"

"Worse," Fefnir groaned weakly, "One'sa Copy-Harpuia."

End Chapter!

Next: Sons of Thunder!


	20. Harpuia strikes back! Uh, which one?

Harry: Welcome back!

Web: Holy E-mails, Batman! Look at the unanswered reviews! Okay, let's see... Jill, there's a duplicate Harpuia running around. He's the one that's been calling the shots and making life tough for Zero and Ciel.

Harry: PRIVATE, -sweatdrops over joke- Dere'll be a few more familiar faces in the future sequel. But let me say dis now. IRIS WILL NOT BE RESURRECTED!

Web: Right, Iris will stay dead. Period. Anyways, Rioni Riishu, like I said, it was originally Axl that Ciel met in the prison, but I had to change it to Alia. Obviously, I missed a couple of 'he's... And I went back and rewrote this chapter just for you, enjoy! And this fic will end by Sunday at the absolute latest, since that's when I'm dropping fan fiction forever.

Harry: APRIL FOOLS!

Web: As if I'd give it up. Anyways, I just realized that on the sixteenth, I'll have been at FanFiction for one year!

Harry: Start da chapter, we'll celebrate later!

1010101010101010101010101010101010

"Wiel!" The Thunder Guardian screamed at the other Harpuia and the deranged scientist. "Impersonation of a Neo Arcadian Guardian will not be tolerated!"

"I may be… an imposter…" The copy of Harpuia seethed as it got to its feet. "But I'm still you. And as such, my power rivals your own, I could wipe you out easily."

"Challenge accepted." Harpuia drew his swords.

Half a second later, two burst of light exploded out of the roof. One crackling with golden electrical power, the other flaming with orange energy.

The golden streak curved around, as did the orange one. The two locked onto each other and raced in on a collision course, with a blast of intense light, the two met in mid-air, high over the streets of Neo Arcadia..

As his golden electrical powers swirled through the air around him, Harpuia's daggers flashed out to catch his opponent's thrust. With a grunt, the Thunder Guardian knocked his opponent's swords away, and lashed out with his own attack.

From his orange fireball, Copy-Harpuia fell back to avoid his adversary'sslicing attack.Once the blades had passed, the duplicate dove forward, swinging his swords and unleashing an 'X' shaped burst of energy.

Harpuia launched himself to one side, still trailing electrical power behind him, and slipped past the attack. Instantly he had rocket up over his opponent's diving slash and was shooting back down to counterattack.

The orange streak changed course and shot upward to meet the golden one.

Copy-Harpuia's eyes blazed in anger, his blades crashing against the original's. Acting entirely on rage, the duplicate lashed out wildly, slashing, thrusting, and parrying without reason.

The Thunder Guardian proved his reputation true, sidestepping and dodging the attacks. It wasn't easy and required intense concentration, but he managed to deflect and escape from every one of his opponent's attacks. Breaking out of their current bout, Harpuia shot away from his opponent and curvedaround in a wide arc, building up momentum for another strike.

Copy-Harpuia also curved about, preparing his own attack.

The two met in a blinding explosion, the fighter's swords crashed against the other's blades, and locked into place. Each Harpuia straining to maintain their defenses- Each one refusing to give in to the other's power.

The real Thunder Guardian blocked his opponent's thrust with his right dagger, and drove his left one in for the kill- only to have it stopped by his adversary's blade.

Copy-Harpuia spun around in place, knocking his opponent's swords away. Using his new momentum, he struck out with his left dagger, aiming for Harpuia's chest.

The Guardian saw the move coming a split second too late. Attempting to dodge, Harpuia flew to the left, only to have the opposing dagger ram into his side and dig into his body.

Undaunted, the Thunder Guardian pulled free, allowing the sword to rip its way out of his body.

Copy-Harpuia glared his challenge, daring his opponent to take the battle to the next level.

Desptite the gaping wound in his side, the Thunder Guardian rose to the challenge.

Both Reploids broke off their assault, streaking higher into the sky. At random intervals, one would shift course to attack the other. Their paths would cross, and then separate as the defending Reploid blocked the attack. A few second later, the process would repeat itself.

"This is it…" Copy-Harpuia spoke for the first time as he rushed in and slashed at his opponent. "Our final exchange… One will not walk away…"

"And it will not be me!" The real Harpuia screamed back. Changing course, he launched himself in a wide circle, preparing himself for the final attack. Energy streamed around him, crackling support, and giving him the strength he needed to continue despite the pain throbbing through his broken side.

Copy-Harpuia's fireball swerved around and headed back the way it had come- gunning for Harpuia. The duplicate Guardian hauled back his daggers, his sights set on the original's chest.

The real Harpuia also prepared his swords for his strike. It was now or never…

The two crossed paths, energy exploding around them.

Harpuia's swords slammed against his duplicates for less than a second, before his momentum carried him on past his opponent. Copy-Harpuia also shot past his adversary, and began counter-measures.

Both Harpuia spun around with only two yards separating them, and launched themselves again.

"This ends now!" Copy-Harpiua slashed wildly at the original's head, intent on taking it off.

"I couldn't agree more!" The Thunder Guardian's blades snapped up, deflecting the attacks. Instantly his right blade was batting Copy-Harpuia's swords aside, while his left was gathering a storm of electrical power behind it.

Harpuia's blade found its mark, ripping into his opponent's chest.

For a long moment, the two floated there silently, the hailstorm of power slowly dying out around them. Neither spoke, as if unable to believe that the battle was over.

Copy-Harpuia eyes bulged, then slid to a close.

It was over.

The Guardian retrieved his sword, allowing his lifeless duplicate to plunge un-mercilessly to the ground below.

"Its over…" Harpuia gasped, and then he too half-flew, half-plunged downward.

He'd definitely be feeling this battle tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

Zero dangled from Sigma's arm. The Maverick had him in his grip, and was holding him inches above the floor, but at Sigma's chest level. The Hunter's hand felt along his belt in an effort to find his Saber… but came up empty. The weapon must have fallen from his hands during the battle.

"Yes, after 250 years, I have finally succeeded in destroying you." Sigma leveled his Saber, and prepared to finish off his opponent.

"I'm still breathing aren't I?" Zero snapped back as he desperately tried to find a way out of his predicament. But the Maverick's grip was as hard as iron, it wasn't going to give.

"Yes," Sigma hauled the Hunter in close, so that the two's faces were inches apart. The Maverick grinned wickedly into his adversary's face as he finished his statement. "But not for long…"

In desperation, Zero took advantage of their close quarters and whipped his head back. The next instant he had gotten up close and personal with Sigma- by snapping his head forward and ramming his forehead into Sigma's own.

The Maverick howled in pain as he lost his grip on the swordsman for one critical second. Without delay, Zero wrenched himself free of Sigma's grasp, and snapped his foot up into his adversary's face.

Enraged at the beating, the huge Maverick swept his arm around, knocking Zero away and sending the red Reploid tumbling to the ground.

The swordsman crashed into the floor with incredible force, as he skidded to across the floor, the Hunter caught sight of his Saber lying on the ground a short distance away. The problem was that it was on the other side of the room, with Sigma right smack dab in his way.

Before he could think of a plan, the Maverick was on him. The huge beast snatched up Zero and pitched him headfirst across the room, straight towards the concrete wall…

The Hunter twisted around as he drew his Recoil Rod; this would require split second timing. His weapon reached full charge and sprang to life as he closed in on the barrier; the blade caught in the smooth surface and went to work, propelling Zero back the way he had come.

The Hunter flew past the startled Sigma, crashed into the ground a short distance away from his Saber, and hurriedly scooped it up as he got to his feet. As he had hoped, the Maverick was already charging forward at him at incredible speed.

Zero steadied himself, and waited for the Maverick to get in close…

"How persistent you are, Sigma."

The Maverick whipped past the Hunter…

And then collapsed to the floor, a gaping slash having been ripped through its being.

With an audible sigh, Zero slumped forward, gasping for breath. That was one fight he did not want to have to repeat.


	21. The real one! DUH!

Harry: TA DA!

Web: Must we always use that same opening line?

Harry: You gotta betta one? Didn't dink so.

Web: Anyways... Archeon, good point, I'll have to stretch it out next time. PRIVATE-

Harry: Hey! I'm supposed ta answer PRIVATE's reviews!

Web: This one calls for 'author'ity, something you don't have.Anyway, its nothing against Iris, PRIVATE, its just that Capcom's hadfour games to doit, and they haven't. Second, there was a fic sometime back that resurrected Iris and emotionally scarred everyone who read it, so its a little touchy on that subject. Third, overtwo hundred years have passed since Iris kicked thebucket,bringing her back to life is more than alittlefar-fetched.

Harry: You needed authority to say dat?

Web: Yep, and you're using your dialogue space to gripe instead of answerreviews, at this rate, you'll never get a word in. Ri2, because Weil knew that he couldn't fight both the Resistance and Neo Arcadia at once, so he pulled the old switcheroo to try and get Neo Arcadia to wipe out the Resistance so that he could just waltz in and take over.

010101010101010100101010101

With an audible sigh, Zero slumped forward, gasping for breath. That was one fight he did not want to have to repeat.

He didn't have time to dwell on that fact, however. A few moments later, his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar green Reploid crashed through the ceiling and slammed into the hard floor.

It wasthe battered Harpuia, and somehow, everyone knew that this was the real one.

"Harpuia!" The second that Fefnir saw his comrade, he was struggling to his feet. His own wounds could wait, right now he was needed by Harpuia.

"Sage!" Leviathan rushed over to the Thunder Guardian, and began checking him for any signs of life.

Things didn't look good, Sage Harpuia was in horrible shape.

Fefnir kneeled down next to his wounded friend. He wasn't much of medic, so he doubted that there was much he could do. And if they didn't do something soon, it might be too late.

"Fighting, Fairy, let me help."

The two Gaurdians turned, to find the handcuffed Ciel standing behind them.

"Please, I can save him." The blond woman explained, "It looks like his repair systems are being hindered by the afteraffects of hibernation sickness. It's my guess that Wiel had him locked away in a suspension chamber; when Zero blew the door open, Sage was freed and immediately joined in the fight despite the after effects."

Fefnir and Leviathan looked at each other for a long moment, each one trying to decide what to do.

Then, without a word, Fefnir reached over and released Ciel's restraints.

101010101010101010101010101010101

Slowly the Hunter stood erect, and glanced about the room to take stock of the situation.

Almost immediately he caught sight of Wiel slipping out of the room and into the corridor. The scientist's intent was clear, now that his plan had fallen to pieces Wiel was making his escape.

"Oh no you don't." The swordsman sheathed his blade and whipped out his Buster, blowing the lock off of X's prison, and freeing the Cyber Elf.

Having freed his friend, Zero turned his attention back to the fleeing scientist.

"Weil, Stop!" The hunter fired off a warning shot into the air. The scientist disregarded the instructions, and broke into a fast run.

Without waiting for the others, Zero took off after the scientist. Stealthily, he raced out after the deranged researcher.

Ciel glanced up from her work, just in time to see the Hunter slip around the corner. Realizing that she couldn't let him go alone, the woman redoubled her efforts to get Harpuia back online. "Please Zero, be careful."

Leviathan had also noticed the escaping scientist, and since Ciel and Fefnir were there to attend to the wounded Harpuia, she determined to join in the chase.

"Stay here, I'll go help." Leviathan stood and ran off to join in the chase.

The Water Guardian tore out of the basement and began pounding up the stairwell after the other two. Guided by the sounds of the pursuit above her, the Guardian climbed higher. After a few flights of stairs, she realized that Zero and Wiel were heading for the roof.

Determined to get in on the action, Leviathan pushed herself harder, practically flying up the steps.

The last few floors blurred past, and the water Guardian burst through the doorway onto the roof. Quickly she glanced around, and gasped.

Wiel was sitting in a shuttle, which was just clearing the edge of the roof as it began to soar off into the sky.

The problem was that Zero was also on the shuttle. Hanging onto the outside!

The swordsman had refused to give up his pursuit when Wiel had boarded the shuttle, and so he had leapt onto the machine just as it had prepared to take off. Now, the shuttle had cleared the roof and was flying off into the sky with its insane passenger, and one Maverick Hunter clinging to the outside of the hull for his dear life…

"Zero!"

The swordsman never heard her cry over the throb of the engines as he clung to the aircraft's metal shell. With a grunt, he hauled himself up onto the roof of the machine. Bracing his foot against the tail, he proceeded to push himself across the roof towards the cockpit.

It was slow going; Zero would admit that. He had to take care that the wild wind whipping around him didn't grab him and send him flying out into the empty air.

It was a long drop to the ground below.

A drop that he didn't want to make.

Working his way hand over hand, the swordsman wiggled his way up the shuttle's length until he was within a few feet of the cockpit. Stopping for a second, he wrestled his Buster out of his belt, and then began his crawl again.

Finally, he reached the top of the control area, and glancing down through the glass, he caught sight of the deranged scientist piloting his ship.

But what happened next took him by surprise.

Before Zero could make his move, Wiel spun around and looked up at the Reploid. The look in his eyes was of pure anger, but the Buster in his hands was all business.

Screaming "Don't you know when to quit?" Wiel fired his weapon. His shot ripped out of the gun, tore through the glass window, and exploded against the swordsman's chest.

Taking the full force of the attack, Zero was thrown backward- right off of the shuttle. His stunned body twirled through the air, before beginning the long drop to the ground below.

Finally, the Hunter's senses cleared, and he looked downward to see the ground rushing up to perform a deadly meeting with him. To his surprise, they had already flown out past the borders of Neo Arcadia, and were over the sandy desert.  
Not that it mattered, soft sand or hard streets would kill him either way.

"This is it…"

He dropped into a cloud, and liquid moisture surrounded him. Then he was back in the clear air, continuing his plunge to his doom.

The Hunter spiraled towards the ground. He'd always expected to go out in battle, not as a pancake…

"Grab hold!"

Zero's body slammed into something of average size. Not caring what he had crashed into the Hunter's hand immediately snaked out and latched onto the thing. As his fall came to a stop, Zero found himself soaring through the air… on Harpuia's back.

"Harpuia?" The swordsman couldn't believe his eyes.

"I always repay my debts." The Thunder Guardian kept his eyes focused on the retreating shuttle. "But you should be the one to do the honors."

Zero glanced over to seeMerge on the other side of him. It was then that the swordsman realized thatMerge had shown Harpuia where to find him.

With a nod off approval, the Elf vanished from sight, leaving Zero to turn back to the business at hand.

"Glad you showed up. Let's take him."

"Agreed."

Maintaining a grip on Harpuia's shoulder, Zero and his new ally shot through the sky towards the retreating aircraft. Minutes passed, and before long they were traveling along side it.

"Front or back?"

"Head on." The swordsman replied, fingering his Saber. "I want Wiel to see this coming."

"It does the situation justice." Harpuia struggled to pull in front of the speeding plane, ordinarily he could have done so easily, but now he had to deal with Zero's excess weight. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to attack from his position, the Thunder Guardian came to a conclusion. "Zero, take my powers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, otherwise you will not have the needed power, and we'll only have one attempt."

With a nod, the Hunter placed his hand over the crystal in Harpuia's helmet, draining his powers and creating a new Thunder Chip in the process.

Finally, Harpuia had flown far enough ahead of the shuttle to bank around and approach it head-on. Together they curved around and then headed straight towards the cockpit.

As he flew past the control area, Zero received a satisfying look of one shocked Wiel. The swordsman drew his blade, equipped his new powers, and then stood up as much as he dared on the Thunder Guardian's back, his sword ready to strike…

His green, electric blade sliced through the air…

And then a large gaping tear appeared down the side of the aircraft's tail.

Moments passed.

Unable to withstand the stress of the wind, the tailpiece snapped in two. As the tail ripped away, the shuttle lostit's ability to stay aloftand began its long drop to the ground below-

Which posed a serious problem for Wiel.

Unable to do anything, the scientist couldonly watch in horroras his plane suddenly swerved and bucked out of control. With no means of steering, the deranged scientist was helpless as his aircraft stalled out, and dropped like a lead weight to the ground below.

A giant fireball lit up the sky.

And then it was over; the burning wreckage of the shuttle sent its smoke billowing up into the otherwise clear night air.

10101010101010110101010101101010

A short distance away from the wreck, Harpuia glided in to a stop on a sand dune. Zero leapt off of the Guardian's back and turned to look at the flaming debris.

Without saying a word, Harpuia joined him.

"Do you think we got him?" Although he knew the answer, Zero decided to pose the question anyway.

"No." Harpuia answered simply. "Wiel must have had some means of escape. I'm sure that we have not seen the last of him."

End Chapter!


	22. I'm a big softie

Harry: Whew, anoda fic is finished.

Web: Yep, you know, we've finished -drumroll- 12 fics during my first year at FanFiction! That's one for every month! Happy anniversary everyone!

Harry: Yep, yayness and all dat. Movin' on. Archeon, only time will tell. And M. H. Pheonix, dere're no plans for a crossova right now, nor does Web have any interest in doin' it.

Web: How'd you know that?

Harry: As you yourself pointed out, I'm a figment of your imagination. Derefore, I'm in your brain!

Web: -0 . 0- That is a downright scary thought... Anyways...Yamimaru, 100 years by the Alternate Universe Theory, 200 by the Continuous Timeline Theory since Command Mission pushes MMZ back another hundred years. And for future reference, I based Zero's copy abilities off of the Mega Shows. But I'll note that...

Harry: PRIVATE, Uh, you gotta link to back up the Iris theory? And Weil obviously ain't going anywhere for a while, he's even worse than Sigma if you ask me.

10101010101010101010101

A green blade whistled through the air, cutting the drone in its path down to size.

A Reploid in red and yellow armor strode forward, Zero,proceeding deeper into the reaches of Cyberspace.

The Reploid turned, and looked at the Cyber Elf floating beside him. "Merge, where is she now?"

"Merge trying…" The Elf whispered as he closed his eyes. "She's close, very close… We need to go north about… four miles."

"Good." Zero broke into a run, heading in the aforementioned direction. This plan required two very long shots, but if it worked, it would be well worth the effort.

The eerie green scenery blurred past him as he raced along the ground. Foot after foot, mile after mile melted away as he homed in on his target.

A short distance away, a Drone spotted him, and prepared to attack.

Zero beat him to it.

The robot collapsed to the ground, as the Hunter passed him by, blade extended.

Finally, the swordsman came to a stop. And glanced around as Merge caught up to him.

"She's close." The Elf muttered. His senses on high alert. "Very close."

"She's got to be here." Zero thought as he scanned over the area. "This is where all cybernetic data runs to, no matter how it is used..."

"You're… Zero…!" A slightly high-pitched voice split through the air.

"That's her!" Merge announced in joy, his short arm extending to point across the Network. "She's there!"

Zero followed the Elf's gaze, and his eyes came to rest on a small, glowing, pink sphere hovering above the ground a short distance away.

"You're the one…" That high voice continued. "The one that Ciel rescued…"

"And I owe that to you." The Hunter replied, "But enough of that, I've come to bring you home."

"Home? Zero, that's a nice dream, but as a Fusion Elf, my power has been spent. I can't leave this digital world."

"Technology has improved since you've left." Zero explained, "Cerveau's certain that he can create a new body for you. All I need is for you to come with me."

"How? I cannot leave this place."

"You can, if you inhabit this Disk. Cerveau says that while you are inside, you will be in a state of… sleep. But I promise you that as soon as we can, you'll exist again. I know that Ciel misses you."

"I miss her as well… I'm willing to risk it… just to have a chance to see her again." With that, the pink sphere moved over to Zero's outstretched hand, and entered the Disk in the Hunter's hand.

101010101010101010101010101

"Almost done…"

"Cerveau, you never cease to amaze me." Zero watched as the inventor worked over what little equipment he had in the back. Cerveau had demonstrated amazing capabilities from the few pieces of machinery he had stashed in the back of his truck, and now he was attempting the impossible: to restore a Fusion Elf.

"I've primarily a weapons researcher." The inventor shook his head, "But I know enough about Cyber Elf Technology to understand Ciel's theories. So now we'll just see if she's right."

A small beep came from the computer system in Cerveau's truck, signaling that its job was done.

Cerveau immediately punched a few commands into the system. And then nodded in satisfaction. The process had worked.

"There we are," The researcher stretched his hand out to an Elf Container and undid the lock, allowing the door to fall open. Inside of the container, a small, pink elf with light blue, wire wings shook her head as her eyes opened.

"I'm… real again…" The Elf's voice was filled with wonder as she examined her new body. It was exactly the same as her previous one. "I never thought that…"

"Congratulations, Zero." Cerveau nodded his approval. "The idea worked."

"Only because of you and Ciel. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Asleep in the lead truck, she was very exhausted after her ordeal. So the medics sent her to get some sleep, and put Dande on guard duty to make sure that she follows their instructions."

"I see. Thank you."

Motioning for Zero and the other sprite to follow him, the Hunter exited the vehicle and headed for the lead truck of the convoy. It didn't take him long to reach his destination and come across Dande.

"Mr. Zero." The Reploid saluted smartly, before catching sight of the Elf hovering behind him. It only took him a second to recognize the creature. "Is that-?"

"It is." The swordsman simply nodded. Silently he motioned to the pink Elf, who nervously crept forward towards the parked truck.

Hesitantly, the pink Elf fluttered in through the window, and immediately saw her beloved Ciel. The woman was asleep in the back, with Allouette curled up beside her.

For a second, the pink Elf debated on turning back. So much had changed since she had been gone, would she still be accepted? Was it worth coming back at all?

However, ultimately she realized that there was only one way to find her answers.

The pink Elf fluttered in, and settled herself on Ciel's shoulder. Using her tiny strength, she gently shook the human, timidly bringing Ciel out of her sleep.

"Ciel…?"

A slight hum escaped Ciel's lips, as her eyes slid open. Gradually she looked around, to find the familiar pink Elf sitting on her shoulder. Ciel's eyes widened as she recognized her long lost companion. "Passy?"

"Hi, Ciel." Passy timidly spoke, "its nice to see you again."

"Passy! You're alive!"

Outside of the truck, Dande could resist a grin as he listened to the sounds of the reunion. As he cast glance at his companion, he realized that the Hunter was already striding away. Dande shook his head and continued to grin at the meeting taking place in the truck behind him.

Zero continued to walk away, hiding the smile on his face…

THE END


End file.
